Assassin Creed
by Cehmacc14
Summary: THIS IS NOT THE GAME IN NARUTO STYLE!. It was a dark and gloomy night when everyone was slaughter. only one left was two babies, one boy and one girl. Seperted from their past they find each other and all hell is let lose. Ino/ Naruto and Hinata/Kiba R
1. Chapter 1

**This is not the Game...it is a dark and gloomy story.**

**I dont own Naruto.**

* * *

May fourth at four-o-eight hours….

A black limo pulls into a parking lot of a supermarket. It stops only ten feet from the door before a male with white hair steps out. He looks in both directions before walking into the market. Thirty minutes later he walks back out with a brown haired female with him. He opens the door and allows her to step in followed by him. As he closed the door the limo pulls of into the dim lit streets and down the metro road.

The black limo pulls up at a darkened manor. It rolls into the drive way before the man stepped out with the female. They make their way up stairs into the large bedroom while kissing. He sets her on the bed before walking into the bathroom.

"Hey…so how rich are you?" asked the female.

"Very…so when are you going to pull of that dress of yours?" asked the man to only receive no response. "Yumi…." He said as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing but his pants. He looks over the bed to see the female in a pool of blood. "Yumi!" He rushes over to her and grabbed her hand only to feel the cold touch of steel against his throat.

"Don't say a word." Said the person.

"W-w-what do you w-w-want?" said the man.

"Are you Isao?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Go and get me the money hidden under the piano in the living room." It said as it pulled the blade away. Isao turned to see blonde hair before running down the stairs. "Don't even try calling the driver, because he been dead since ten in the morning." Isao quickly moved the piano, typed in the pin code and opened the safe before feeling the blade against his throat again. "Good, now say good night." The blonde haired person said before slitting Isao's throat.

"N-n-Naruto…its y-y-you who i-i-is the A-a-a-assassin." Isao said before feeling blood against his face.

"Shut up." Naruto said as he grabbed the money from out the safe.

After several minutes, Naruto was standing with five bags and several other priceless items. He walks around the house for a bit before heading up stairs to fetch Yumi's body. He walks over the bed as grabs Yumi by the hair when he hears a small muffled sound. He looks around to find the sheets on the bed moving. He pulls the sheet to see a small vibrator, and a condom.

"What was he, a sicko or something?" Naruto said as he threw the sheet over the items. He grabbed Yumi once more and walked down the stairs. He placed her on the piano and Isao in the pool out back before walking over to the garage.

"What number was it?" he said to himself as he opened the door to the BMW parked in the garage. "Oh…2." He waits for some to pick up the phone before talking once more.

"Hey Wolf, number 66952 is done for." Naruto said as he reversed out into the dawn lit streets.

"Number 66952 Fox." Said Wolf.

"Yep…I'm heading back now. So I should be there with in thirty minutes."

"See you then." Wolf said before hanging up. Naruto drove up the street into the shadowy distance. He came around a corner when he sees and blonde lady being mugged in an ally. He slams on the brakes before running out the car and slamming the guy on to the floor.

"What is fucking wrong with you?" Naruto shouted as he slams the guys back against the wall, "mugging an innocent lady, don't you have now respect."

"Get off me shit hole." Yelled the guy, "she's a Hoe and she owes me money."

"So you're pimpin her." Naruto said before throwing him against the trash cans.

"She my hoe not yours."

"Still she's a lady and she doesn't need you." Naruto turned to the blonde lady only to tell to get in the car.

"Wait bitch. Get ya fucked up ass over here." Yelled the guy as he pulled a revolver out his pocket and pointed it at her. Naruto turns around throwing a small switch blade at his hand. "What the fuck. My hand nigga…it's bleedin. Why you do that?" Naruto walked over to the car.

"Shut up." Naruto opens the door and stepped in before speeding off again. He got only a few blocks before the lady said something.

"It Ino…Ino Yamanaka, but my ex-friends call me Star." She said as she pulled out her cell phone and started playing with it, "Drop me off at East Dilo-."

"You're coming with me." Naruto said as he turns onto the freeway. He turned so he was facing her before reaching into the back seat pulling a purple dress out of the bag and handed it to her. "Put this on. And hurry."

"Why?" Ino said as she gave him a glare.

"You need to look more like a human than a slut on the streets." Naruto said as he got on the off ramp onto Harbor drive. "So do it."

"Fine." She pulled her shirt over her head as Naruto stared, "Turn around... Now!" Naruto turned face the road. After a few minutes Ino tuned and face Naruto, "so where are we going."

"To the Tsuyoi Musha Academy."

"Why?"

"Your seventeen right?"

"How do y-."

"You're I.D."

"Oh…well I'm not going to like it."

"It's a closed campus school, no one can come unless they are family or from the Musha Inc."

"O-o-okay." Naruto turned into the driveway to the large white building. He rolled down the window to hear a harsh voice over the intercom outside the gates.

"Where the god damn where you?" said the voice.

"Got busy with something." Naruto said as he looked at Ino, "I brought some with me…she could be of some use and the password is 65696."

"I want you in my office in five." Said the voice as the gates opened. Naruto drove up the pathway before pulling into a garage with his name on it. Inside were two orange SUV's, a white sports bike and a black BMW.

"Shit…no room." Naruto said as he opened the car door. He walked around to the trunk pulling out the bags of money and items. He looks up to see Ino standing looking around as a brown haired man walked over.

"Damn Naruto, how many cars are you going to get." Asked the man as he looked over at Ino.

"Oh…you bring a hot lady with this one. So how many times you flipped that coin of yours."

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto said as he walked over to the building with Kiba and Ino following.

"So…hey sexy thang." Kiba said as he looked at Ino who was looking at the green pasture, "so what the probability of me flipping this coin and getting head." He smirked as Ino walked faster.

"Naruto, why is her flirting with me?" Ino asked.

"He horny as a dog." Naruto came to a duel oak doors before turning to Ino and Kiba, "Behave yourselves and I will be back for you." he walked through the doors.

After a few minutes of talking, Naruto emerged out of the doors with a piece of paper in his hand. He grabbed Ino by the hand and started walking across the court yard to another white building. He opened the door to reveal a small lounge with a TV, and several game systems. Kiba took a seat on the couch before smirking at Ino again.

"So you are officially a student here." Naruto said as he walked over to a painting on the wall. He pulled it away revealing a safe behind it. He opened it and placed the bags inside before facing Ino again.

"What type of school is this?" Ino said as she looked from Kiba, who was making kissing faces at her, to Naruto.

"It's a school for Assassins." Naruto said as turned away.

"A WHAT!!" Ino said as she glared at Naruto.

"You are in now, so everything you learn, do, and hear must stay within those silver iron gates." Naruto said as he walked over to Kiba who was now asleep on the couch.

"So I'm really in." Ino said.

"Yes. Now you are lucky. You get to share a dorm with three other girls. If theirs anything you need asked one of them." He hands her a set of keys, "you are room two, and you will have a garage in the morning and a car." She nodded her head before following Naruto out the door.

They walked a few feet before coming across another white building. Naruto opened the door to see three girls in the under garments around a picture of a pale boy with jet black hair. The girl with purple hair looked up to see Naruto glaring at them. Naruto opened his mouth to only feel someone grab his arm.

"Hinata…Sakura let go." Naruto ordered as he looked at both of them.

"So who's she." Sakura asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Your new roommate. She been added today so don't give her a hard time." Naruto said as he pulled Ino up the stairs to her room. "Here you go, you and TenTen can go to the mall later to day, just go to class in ten minutes. And here." Naruto handed Ino a piece of paper. Ino looked over it, and then looked up to find Naruto gone. She walked down the stairs to find all three girls glaring at her.

"W-w-what?" Ino said.

"You came with Naruto, so you must be the new partner of his." Said the brown haired girl named TenTen.

"Y-y-yeah…Naruto-kun n-n-never had an f-f-female partner." Stuttered Hinata.

"And he doesn't need a slut like you ether." Sakura said.

"Well I never asked to be his partner and who the hell do you fucken calling a slut." Ino said. She walked over to Sakura before glaring at her.

"What do you think you can do?"

"More than you." Ino walked out of the dorm and over to the boys. She opened the door and walked up the stairs and down the hall until she came across the pale man that Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata were drooling over. She looked down before hearing him say something.

"W-w-what did you say." Ino asked.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Ino Yamanaka, you."

"Sai…just Sai." Sai said as he walks around her and down the stairs. Ino followed to only be stopped by Kiba.

"I'm like a rubix cube, the more you play with me, the harder I get." Kiba said as he smirked at Ino.

"I-i-i…you did not just say something stupid."

"Maybe…maybe not."

"You are…yuck." Ino stormed out of the dorm and over to the main building where the classes were held. Ino had Naruto for all of her classes, and the first one was dueling classes and she never fought someone without a reason let alone use a weapon. But it will be all over in an hour, until she was teamed against Sakura, who still hold a grudge against her.

"Ms. Anko, why do I have to duel the newbie." Asked Sakura as he points the tip of her katana at Ino's face.

"Because, you are the best at close combat and still a under men." Said Anko as she passed Ino a katana.

"Still I don't want to."

"What I am weak to you." Ino yelled as she swings at Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura said as she blocked Ino's swing.

"Still talking shit I see."

"Well let see what you can see after this." She lunged at Ino to only miss by an inch. Kiba turned around and started to laugh as Naruto, Sai and the other students joined. The doors in the backed opened with a bang as an adult with white hair walked in. He stopped at Anko as the teens all ran to line up.

"I need; Fox, Dog, Sawn and Boar." Said the white haired man as Naruto, Kiba and Hinata walked up.

"Who is Boar?" asked Kiba as he looked at Naruto.

"Its Ino's codename." Naruto walked over to Ino before facing everyone else. "Everyone, this is Boar, she is the new female assassin. She will be on mission with me for field training." He turned to the man with white, "What is the mission Kakashi."

"We are on route with the Oto Tec's who kidnapped our agent three months ago." Kakashi said as he hand Naruto a file, "They were found in Rain City. We have a picture of one of them. His name is Sakon. He is usually with his twin brother Ukon so be careful." He walks out of the room. Naruto took a deep breath before ordering them to get ready.

Naruto appeared out front with Ino as Hinata and Kiba came walking down the field with duffle bags in hand. He looked down at the files of the subject before speaking to everyone.

"Okay let's get this straight, I'm leading command." Naruto said as opened the truck of the SUV parked behind them, "We are equipped with sniper rifles, SMG's and 9 mm."

"So what is the main objective?" Asked Kiba as he threw his duffle bag in the trunk.

"Find and question the target." Naruto responded as he walked over to the driver side.

"T-t-then what?" asked Hinata.

"We kill him." Everyone got in as Naruto sticked the key in the ignition. He pulled out the gates and into the day light streets. He speeds up as he turns onto the freeway and surpass ninety miles. He swerved in and out of traffic before coming on upon a car that fit the description in the file parked in a market parking lot. Naruto pulled in behind the car before steeping out and walked over to the door. As he opened it, a male with black spiky hair was stepping out.

"S-s-Snake?!" Naruto said as his jaw dropped.

"Do I know you?" Said the man.

"Yeah, I was your partner three months ago."

"Could have been. Three months ago I was in Suna with the Kazekage." He said as two men with white hair walked over.

"Is he bothering you Sasuke." Said one of them.

"No Sakon…I was just having conversion." Sasuke said as he walked pass Naruto.

"_Sakon…Sakon…number 66953 & 66954."_ Naruto thought as he walked over to the car. "Were following them. So don't bug me." He drove off after the car.

After an hour of following, Naruto pulled into a hotel across the street from Oto Tec. Kiba came back with only one room key. Naruto looked at Kiba before taking the key and walked into the elevator. He opens the door to the room to find two beds, which was a relief to Naruto.

"Okay…Ino and Hinata will share a bed as I get the other." Naruto said as he set his bags on the table, "Oh Kiba, go get some ice." Kiba walked out the room and down the hall.

"Hinata set up the sniper rifle. Ino get dress, you and Kiba are going out." Naruto looked out the window to see Sasuke walk over to the hotel. Hinata grabbed the rifle out of the case and started to set it up as Ino walked into the bathroom to only return a moment later in a low cut skirt and white blouse. Kiba walked in with the bucket of ice as Ino took a seat next to the rifle.

"Kiba it you lucky day." Said Ino sarcastically as Kiba looked at her with wide eyes, "Me and you are going out."

"Hinata going too." Said Naruto as he set up his laptop next to the rifle.

"Mmm…threesome." Kiba said as he stepped into the bathroom. He walked out in a white button up shirt with some black dress slacks.

"Kiba you are to get Sasuke away from the twins until I say so." Naruto said as he looked at his laptop, "I'm hacking into the clubs security system now, so leave." Ino, Kiba and Hinata left the room and went down stairs.

* * *

**So how was the first chapter... i still getting out the cinks but it good right. If you have any ideas on what should happen next, tell me. So click the button and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another wonderless story.**

* * *

Kiba, Hinata, and Ino walked up along a purple velvet rope towards Club Oro. Hinata scanned the scene until her eyes fell upon a blue limo pulling up. The doors opened as Sasuke, Sakon, Ukon, a dark skinned man, and a tan man and woman stepped out, they walked past the bouncer.

"Kiba…he going into the club." Said Hinata as she activated her Byakugan, "Their going to the far right corner of the club."

"Thanks Hinata." Said Kiba before hearing Naruto talk. "I can't see inside Naruto."

"Well get inside." Naruto said.

"Okay." Kiba turned to Ino who was fixing the make up. "Do your job."

"Fine…" Ino walked up to the bouncer. She looked into his orange eyes. "So what do I have to do, to get inside?" Ino said as she tried the puppy dog eyes.

"Your name?" He said.

"Did I say that I'm flexible?"

"Name?" Ino leaned toward his ear before whispering in his ear.

"Ill do anything."

"Any thing?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Name it." Ino glared at him before he nodded his head. She pulled Hinata with her, who was holding onto Kiba.

Inside, Ino wondered around as Hinata and Kiba took a booth upstairs. They skimmed through the crowd before falling upon Sasuke and his group in the spot Hinata said that they were. Ino walked towards the bar, sat down on a stole and ordered a glass of sake. Slowly taking sips she looked over at one of the booths far from Sasuke, inside sat a man with long raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He was talking to a man with dark blue hair and eyes; he was playing with a small pocket knife over the table. Ino picked up her glass and walked over and took a seat across from them.

"Hello." Ino said as she sat.

"Who are you?" yelled the blue haired man.

"Silence Kisame." Said the black haired one, "What do you want?"

"What, I girl can't talk to a guy at a bar."

"If you want live, you will leave."

"So blunt…I'll just go back to Sasu-."

"Sasuke's here!" Said the black haired one as he stood, "Where is he?"

"In the far corner."

"Sasuke!" He said. Sasuke head rose up upon hearing his voice. He looked around before finding crimson eyes glaring at him.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke whispered as he signals for everyone to surround him. Itachi and Kisame stood up form the seats and started to walk over. Itachi pulled a small knife as Kisame tighten his grip on his pocket knife.

"Yo Ino, get over!" Kiba yelled as he ran toward the balcony over the bar.

"Alright." Ino responded before hearing a girl scream. She turned to find Itachi holding Sasuke by the throat.

"Put master Uchiha down now." Yelled Sakon as he and his brother both drop kicked Itachi.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi whispered as everything around him slowed down. "Brother…you are my bitch for the next seventy-two fucken hours." Itachi slammed his knife into Sasuke's thigh.

After a few minutes everything went normal as Sasuke lets out a shriek of pain. Kiba came out of nowhere over the balcony plunging his teeth into one of Sasuke's friends. The dark skinned friend of Sasuke's pulled out a SMG and aimed at Kiba. He fired several round until he scene no one standing.

"Kidomaru let leave before more Akatsuki's come." Yelled the red haired girl.

"Alright Tayuya." Kidomaru said, "Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo get Sasuke out now." The four men picked Sasuke off the floor and headed towards the door. Hinata stopped them at the door. She pulled out two knifes as the one named Kimimaro pulled out his spine. They went off fighting as Kisame and Itachi cornered the others.

"Earth style Barrier; Earth dome prison." Said the one named Jirobo as a dome of earth covered Itachi and Kisame. Jirobo fell to the floor after his justu as the bite marks on his neck started the flare up. Kidomaru came running over sending more rounds into the air as Ino caught him in her mind prison.

"Fox Targets are leaving the nest now." Said Kiba as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Thanks K-9." Naruto said as he position himself with the rifle out the window. Within a few minutes Sakon and Ukon came out the club carrying Sasuke's numb body. He waited until they were a few feet from the car when hi fired. The bullet traveled about three yards and hit Sakon and Ukon both in the shoulder causing for them to drop Sasuke's body.

"K-9 Get Sasuke now." Yelled Naruto as he pulled the gun back in the window. Kiba ran outside to find Sasuke's body and the limo gone. From behind him came Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaru and Tayuya running into the streets.

"Shit!" Yelled Kiba as he looked at the twilight sky and scratched his head, "Fox is going to beat the shit out of me. Yo hoes hurry up." Kiba walked down the street as Ino and Hinata came running from behind him.

Inside a dark room, Sasuke lied down on a table in front of a guy with hair and glasses. He was slowly sewing up Sasuke's knife wounds when a tall pale man with long black hair came walking in.

"Kabuto Is my soft sexy body fixed up yet." Asked the man as he looked over Kabuto's shoulder and stared a Sasuke's lower half of his body.

"No Lord Orochimaru. I just finished his lower half." Kabuto said as he pulled out more medical string.

"Well hurry up, our play time is almost near."

"I will do so." Kabuto pulled the sheets over Sasuke's lower half as he started the upper half. Orochimaru walked out as Sakon and Ukon came in. They took a seat next to the others before looking down to the ground,

On the other side of Konoha, Itachi and Kisame walked into a large marble building. They went down the long corridor until the came across a blonde haired man walking out of the door carrying a box of what looked like clay.

"Still doing cocaine Deidara." Itachi said as the blonde haired man walked by. Deidara just ignored him and went down the hall. Itachi opened the door to find four people standing around. One of them with white haired opened his mouth he seen Itachi come in.

"Oh…finally you two fuck ups come." He said as he crossed his arms, "How long dose it take to get one fucken person. He is just a fucken teenage, shit, I could of done it with my eyes closed."

"Shut up Hidan." Said an orange haired one with piercing on his face, "Uchiha report."

"He wasn't there, but his partner and some other people were." Itachi said as took a seat on the couch.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah Pein." Kisame said as he started to laugh, "More of his friend came and started to fight Sasuke's. So we left and that was all."

"You fucken turn tail Itachi. Where the fuck is the Uchiha I know and his man eating partner. Why the damn did you leave what mother fucken person scared you." Hidan asked.

"Leave it." Pein said as he left followed by the other two.

Kiba opened the door to the room to find a gun pointed at him. He backed up in shock to see Naruto lowering it. He walked in with Ino and Hinata as Naruto walked over to his laptop. They sat in silence before Ino spoke.

"I'm going to bed …so good night." She pulled off her pants and grabbed one of Naruto's t-shirts and crawled into bed. With in a half-hour everyone was sleeping.

* * *

**Well that sucked for everyone. Review and click the button.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto was up and reading the news paper as Kiba took a shower and Hinata and Ino were out getting breakfast for everyone. Naruto went over the page until his eyes fell upon a headline:

**FIGHTING INSIDE CLUB ORO!!**

**AT ELEVEN O-CLOCK, A FIGHT BROKE OUT INSIDE CLUB ORO CAUSING FOR SEVEN PEOPLE TO GO THE HOSTPITAL WITH SERVER INJUIRES. TWLEVE PEOPLE WERE SEEN LEAVING THE SCENE IN A BLACK LIMO, BLACK AND RED CAR AND ON FOOT. AFTER SEVERAL HARSH MINUTES OF FIGHT ONE GUNSHOT WAS FIRED, BUT NO GUN SHELLS WERE FOUND. THE OWN HAS YET TO PRESS CHARGES, BUT IF ANYONE HAS ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE FIGHT, WE ARE ASKING FOR YOU TO REPORT.**

Naruto threw the paper on the table as the door opened. Ino walked past him and place down four cups of steaming coffee and a box of dounuts. Kiba walked out of the shower with a towel on and picked up a cup before chugging it down.

"So what now?" Kiba asked as he through the cup into the trash.

"Don't know." Naruto said as he opened the box of donuts and grabbed one, "We were to kill him, but no luck as I can see and bring Snake back with us."

"But we cane still kill them can we." Ino asked.

"No…unless you know where to find them." Naruto said as he packed up the sniper rifle to make room on the table.

"So were leaving."

"Yes, so be ready in a hour," Naruto said as he grabbed his laptop and placed it in his bag, "I'm going out so get everything in the SUV and be ready." He walked out the door leaving everyone speechless. Ino turned to Kiba who as now pulling his shirt over his head. When he got his head out he smirked before walking in the bathroom behind Hinata. She grabs the newspaper and started to read when she found an article about her;

**EIGHTTEEN YEAR LATER AND NO SIGN.**

**IT'S BEEN EIGHTTEEN YEARS AND NO SIGN OF THE TWO MISSING BABIES FROM THE NAMIKAZE CLAN. EIGHTTEEN YEARS AGO, A BRUTAL FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO HEAD HOUSES BROUGHT THE CLAN TO ITS DEATH; THE ONLY PEOPLE ALIVE WERE TWO BABIES WHO ARE STILL MISSING. THEY WERE TO BE THE HOLDERS TO ONE OF THE MOST UNSPEAKABLE ABLITIES; THE DIEN-DANE. IT WAS SAID TO BE A TOOL USED BY THIS CLAN TO ASSASSINATE THEIR ENEMIES. NOW THAT THEY ARE EIGHTTEEN OR SOMEWHERE ALONG THE LINES OF IT, IT IS URGANT FOR SOMEONE TO BRING THESE TEENS IN.**

She placed the paper back on the table before walking over to the window to she Naruto's blonde hair sitting in the SUV. From what she could see, it looked as if he was crying on the steering wheel. She finished packing everything before finding Hinata and Kiba fixing their cloths. She looked down to the floor before hearing Kiba whisper something in her ear.

"If you ever what to join me and Hinata, just asked." He took the bags from her hand and walked out the door.

An hour later they pulled up into the academy garage. Ino stepped out of the car and walked over to the back and started unloading the bags when Naruto came around. He pulled the gun case out from under the seat and handed it to Kiba as he and Hinata walked off with their bags. Ino grabbed hers and Naruto's and started off towards the boy's dorm when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"My room is this way." Naruto said as he pointed to a another white dorm.

"What? You have your own dorm building?" Ino said as she followed him.

"Yes…I'm the headmaster's son."

"But you look nothing like him."

"Yeah, I'm adopted. He and my dad were friends before my dad died. So he adopted me and I leaved here since." He walked up to the door and unlocked it. He pushed the door opened revealing to Ino a all white living room with just a couch and coffee table. He pointed her upstairs before walking into the kitchen. Ino opened the door at the end of the hall to find it messy. On the wall were news clippings of what seem to be the story about the Namikaze death. She looked over at a corner to find boxes of ammunition. She turned around and saw a picture of two blonde men holding a baby. She dropped the bags and hurried to the wall to see one of the babies have a necklace like the one she worn when she was little. Naruto appeared behind her holding a cup of milk.

"That's my dad." He said as he pointed to the man with short blonde hair, "He was smart man, but he also suffered a horrible death. He was one to head Namikaze clan leaders. I was told that the other missing teen was my….never mind she will never want me." Naruto walked out and across the hall to another room. Ino followed to find a large bed with several postures of ladies. "This was my room two years ago…I was your typical teenage boy." He walked back out and into the room at the end of the hall. He pushed open the doors as Ino followed into an all dark room covered with what looked like blood. Naruto eyes grew closer together as nails grew. "Namikaze was the founder of the school and they were perfect assassins, now I live their legacy and all it holds. Just me and that bitch, who ever she my be." Kiba and Hinata walked up from behind Ino as Hinata grabbed her hand. Hinata tugged as Ino turned and went off with her.

Outside Kiba pulled Ino into the courtyard before turning around. Ino turn and stared as Hinata sat her down on the grass.

"Ino what the hell were you thinking?" Kiba asked as his fangs started to show.

"About what?" Ino responded.

"No one is allowed inside Naruto's dorm. It is not a rule, but common knowledge. Naruto is never stable when he is inside." Kiba pulled up one f his shirt sleeves showing Ino a long stitch line, "This is what happened to me two days before you arrived." Hinata looked down as Ino eyes widened. "You now know that Naruto is one of the last survivors of the Namikaze clan, the ability that the have, the Dien-dane, it is demonic power in which only one person is born with. When the last person with it dies, the person born that minute is born with it. Only one person was to have it, but tw-."

"How do you now this?" Ino asked.

"Me and Naruto are best friend, like I said; only one was to have it, but two were born with it. So guess what happened."

"T-t-t-they fought over w-w-which child s-s-should have." Hinata said as Sakura and TenTen walked over. They took a seat beside Hinata as Kiba went on yelling. After a minute Kiba sat down on the grass beside them and dozed off. Hinata turned to Ino and handed her something.

"I-i-it was in m-m-my bag. I thought i-i-it was y-y-yours." Ino opened her hand to see a necklace with a rune hanging. "Y-y-you're the other N-n-Namekazi aren't y-you." Ino nodded her head as she clipped the necklace back around her neck.

"How did you figure it out?" Ino asked.

"I-i-I didn't, S-s-Shikamaru did." She pointed to a black haired teen that was sleeping under an oak tree, "h-h-he always F-f-finding things o-o-out."

"So how did you guys end up here?" Ino asked as Sakura looked down.

"We were sent here by our family." Sakura said as she looked up at the blue sky, "I was an orphan and Kakashi brought me here. TenTen was chosen by the Musha family for her skills in weaponry. Hinata was sent her by her father so that the Hyuga family won't be looked down upon. Kiba was found in the wood a few miles outside here. He was sent away by his mom because he was part of an experiment that made him part dog. Everyone else was sent by the parent for a better future,"

"Ohh… well ill just go to my room." Ino stood up and walked off. She stopped a turned around and walked back before taking a seat. She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the girls.

Sasuke walked down a narrow hallway until he came to a stop. From behind him came Kimimaro and Kabuto, they both stopped and stared at each other. Sasuke turned around and stared both of them before mumbling something. Kabuto coughed as he walked off.

"Kimimaro get the car ready and everyone else." Sasuke said as walked through the door, "And be down stairs." He came to a stop in front of a small desk covered in papers. He picked up one of them before setting it on fire. He then walked into the small bathroom to return a minute later in an all black outfit with purple flames on the pant leg and jacket. He walked over to the small elevator in the corner and went down. The elevator door open giving Sasuke a sight of four cars lined up with about a dozen people along with Kimimaro, Kidomaru and Tayuya standing around.

"Okay…our target is the Tsuyoi academy." Sasuke said as he walked over to his car, "Get in and be ready for hell." He started the car before pulling into the semi dark streets with three other cars behind him.

In front of Naruto's dorm, Ino and friends still sat talking over what might come of them after school. Everyone went quit as they can hear from the main building two people arguing over something. Then Naruto's door opened as he walked out into the sunlight in what seemed to be a all red outfit with a black trench coat. He walked pasted them as Kakashi came out with another male with long brown hair.

"Ms. Hyuga please go and pack your belongings." Kakashi said as Hinata looked at him with a questioning look.

"W-w-why?" She asked.

"Your father seemed that you are fit to be the head of the Hyuga bio-genetic corporation, than be here."

"W-w-well I'm n-n-not leaving." Hinata said as she stood up. Ino, Sakura and TenTen looked away as Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand.

"She is not leaving. Even if you're her father, you haven't been here for her for the past eight years." Kiba said as he began to growl.

"Stay out of Hyuga business boy." Lord Hyuga said.

"You know what. I wont, she is not your dau-." From behind a loud explosion came followed a several rounds of gun fire. Kiba turned to find Sasuke holding a missile launcher in his hand. Hiashi and Kakashi ran off to the under ground bunker behind Naruto's dorm as Sai and Shikamaru appeared with M4's in hand, Kiba grabbed one before firing. Ino and the girls ran into a building as Anko and Kurenai closed the doors behind them.

"Make sure nothing of this school stands by the end of the day." Sasuke ordered as he began walking towards the school.

"Lord Uchiha, we have gain information that Naruto Namikaze Uzimaki is not here." Said Kimimaro as he hand Sasuke a piece of paper. Sasuke shoved it back to Kimimaro before reloading the launcher. "But My lord, he is no-." He was interrupted by another explosion which lead to the gym building to be engulfed in flames.

"My my… still afraid to fight back." Sasuke said before feeling a hand land on his shoulder. He turns to see Naruto's fist inches away from his face.

"Snake." Naruto said.

"Fox, still fighting battles for this school."

"And…at least I can still sit." Naruto said as a small laugh escaped his mouth. Sasuke looked at him with a death glare before pulling out a katana from the side of the missile launcher.

"Fuck with me, and will see you shits on the pavement." He thrust the blade into Naruto's chest to only miss by inches.

"Fuck you?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head and little to his left, "Why the fuck with I fuck, I have a girl, unlike you who's gay and sleeps with his boss." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes as the turned red with anger, "touched a nerve." Naruto dunks as Sasuke slashes the air.

"Shut you fucken trap." Sasuke ordered.

"Why should…I leave here, shouldn't I be tell you to." Naruto dodges another attack which ended with Sasuke bowing to Naruto's feet, "An Uchiha bowing to me. I must be the fucken lord or something." Sasuke looks up to see Naruto no longer had the kind, caring face, but the killer instinct of his clan, "You death shall quick and painless." Naruto picked Sasuke by his throat and tightened his grip causing for Sasuke to go unconscious. He threw Sasuke's body aside and turned to see Ino's blue eyes in tears.

"W-w-w-why…why Naruto-kun?" Ino asked as she grabbed Naruto's chest. The killer looked faded as Naruto regain his kind look.

"I'm…I'm not a killer." Naruto said as he looked down at Ino's face, "I'm not a killer, I was never a killer." He walked off as Kiba and Sai finished off the rest of Sasuke's group.

A few weeks later Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, TenTen, Sai and Ino walked into a wide spaced room to find Shikamaru and several other students working on computer's as Kakashi took a seat behind a white desk. They all took a seat in chairs before hearing Shikamaru mumble something.

"I called you all hear because of the situation about the four assassin territories." Kakashi said as he pressed a button on his desk. It pulled up a map with four different colors of different sizes. Red represented Konoha which was the largest, Purple was Sasuke's crew, Brownish tan which was Suna and a deep blue for the Mist, which they knew little about.

"Father…why bring us here." Naruto asked.

"We have something that everyone want." Kakashi said as he looked at everyone. "We have both Namikaze last heir and heiress."

"Who?!" Naruto yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Ino…Ino Yamanaka." Everyone both looked at Ino as he looked down. Naruto looked shocked as Ino mumbled something.

"You're my sister… I fucked my own sister." Naruto said as he dropped onto the floor, "Why didn't anyone tell me." He looked at Kiba who looked away.

"Dude…I knew but…." Kiba began to say until he saw Naruto's eyes turn red. He leaped at Kiba but Sai caught him mid air and placed him back in his seat.

"She is not your fucken sister, she's you fiancée damn it." Sai said, "Both your fathers we friends with each other, your marriage was set before birth. Naruto your sister was older than you, she died a month after the fight, and she was my…my." Sai looked at Ino before turning backed to Naruto whose eyes went backed to normal.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"You two are not fighting."

"Why?!" Naruto asked.

"One, Ino has not learned what her part of the clan is, two You cant control your anger and three you both are the last of your clan, so if one of you die, the clan dies." Kakashi said as he slams his fist down onto the table.

"So they're mission free." Sakura asked.

"No…they will visit a friend of mine in Suna." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto, "You know him Naruto."

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, from behind him he could hear gasp and moans.

"Yes the Sand Demon was so kindly to lead a hand and home for you two." Kakashi said. He opened a drawer and pulled a thin book. He handed it to Sai before going on, "You are to stay their until Ino is ready and your anger is controlled." Both Naruto and Ino looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Good, you leave in an hour, all of you." Everyone looked at each other before running off to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter up and more is happening. Naruto is now sent away to Suna with Ino...What will happen.**

**I dont own Naruto...but i do own this.**

* * *

Ino, TenTen, Hinata and Sakura met the boys outside in the parking lot. Naruto walked over with a smirk on his face as he walked up to Ino and held onto her waist. From the corner of his eye he could see a brownish tan coach pull in followed by a tan jeep. Both vehicles pull in front of them, the drive side door of the jeep opened as a red haired man stepped out. He walked over to Naruto before extending his hand.

"Naruto, it's been a while." He said as Naruto grabbed his hand started to shake it.

"Yeah…four months Gaara." Naruto said. They walked off into his dorm as everyone else stood their. The coach's door opens as a blonde hair female stepped out followed by a brown haired man. They looked around before walking over to Kiba.

"Hey kid!" Yelled the female as she grabbed Kiba by his shirt, "Where are we?"

"You're in Konaha. You know Tsuyoi Academy." Kiba said as he flinched.

"Okay…where is Gaara?"

"With Naruto, why?" She walked off with the other man behind her. Kiba turned to see everyone else was walking away leaving him alone.

Inside Naruto's dorm, Gaara sat in a chair as Naruto talked. The office door open letting Ino in followed by the blonde haired girl and brown haired man. Naruto looked up as a smirk creped across his face. Gaara turned and gave a glare to the other two as he let out a growl.

"Temari, Kankuro, you two should be home not here." Gaara said as he stood up.

"Well you left with out tell us." Temari responded.

"I went to get gas for my jeep. I never left Suna until three hours ago."

"Oh…well hurry up." Temari turned around and walked out leaving Gaara and Naruto alone.

"Will do so bitch." Gaara turn to Naruto and picked up a pen and started sketching lines on a map, "We will be taking the high wind route through the desert, which should stall them, its sand storm season so we should have a chance."

"Good, so everything is planned out so we should leave before they strike." Naruto stood up out of his chair and walked over to a wall with a nation wide map. He picked up a thumb tack and stuck it in the point labeled "HIGH WIND CAVERANS" then opened the door and walked out with Gaara.

Gaara walked over to his jeep and started the engine as Naruto climbed in. Everyone was already on the coach. At the last minute Kakashi appeared with another male and a piece of paper.

"Dog…" Kakashi said as Kiba stuck his head out the window.

"What!?" Kiba said.

"New partner, Bugs." Kakashi said as he handed Kiba a piece of paper. Kiba looked over it before letting out a growl.

"Hurry up and get on damn it." Bugs got onto the coach and took a seat in the back as it started to pull off. "So what's your name?"

"Bugs." He said.

"Your real name punk ass." Kiba grabbed his by his shirt and held him close to his face.

"Oh, Shino."

"Thanks Shino, you don't bother me and stay out of my way." Kiba sat back down and pulled out a bone. Hinata and Ino sat next to each other and looked at magazines, as Sakura and TenTen stared at Sai as he sketched. Naruto stared off into the clear blue sky as Gaara drove. His mind went opened as he thought back to his first mission as an Assassin.

"_As a now Naruto, you will be known as fox." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a piece of paper, "your first mission; search and kill the prime minister of the waste lands."_

"_Yes sir." Naruto said as he ran off. He went down the stairs until he bumped into a raven black haired man. He stood back up before hearing him say something._

"_Watch where you're going." He said as he pushed Naruto onto the floor again. Naruto jumped up pushed him into the wall._

"_Who do you think you're messing with?" Naruto yelled._

"_A dobe that's who."_

"_Well I'm Naruto Uzimaki, the best Assassin ever." Naruto smiled._

'_Oh…you're my partner." He said as he extended out his hand, "Sasuke…Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Well Sas-."_

"_Call me Snake." Sasuke walked off into the dim shadow._

Naruto woke back up to the sound of tires screeching and gun shots. He looked up to see the coach in front swaying back in forth in between lanes as a helicopter dropped a man on top. He looked harder to see long white hair and red eyes glaring at them.

"Well it's been a while, Naruto." He said.

"Kimimaro, what are you up to this time." Naruto yelled.

"I can answer that, Fox." Sasuke fell next to Kimimaro as two more appeared behind them. "I am taking back what's mine finally." Sasuke lifted up one hand as a burst of lightning appeared. He walked down the coach until he came to a stop by the gas tank. "How long dose it take for a coach to blow to pieces?"

"No!"

"To late for that." Sasuke slammed his hand into the gas tank before jumping off with the others. With in seconds, the coach was engulfed in flames as Gaara and Naruto tried to rush over. After a minute Naruto burst into tears the fire spread across the grasslands. Gaara turned away and lit out a little moan. Gaara turned and grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him back to the jeep.

"Naruto get over it." Gaara said as he pulled away from the burning bus.

"No…no, no, no, no!" Naruto kept saying.

"No what?" Gaara asked.

"No…he wasn't supposed to know." Naruto looked over to see nothing but sand as they pulled into a parking lot of a diner. Across from them was another coach that just pulled in. Gaara got out as Naruto followed him into the diner.

Inside Naruto saw the blonde hair of Ino's and everyone okay. Ino's eyes were wet with tears as she ran over and hugged him. Kiba walked over with a cup of desert storm (Rum) and handed Naruto a cup.

"Thank god you're okay." Ino said as she held tightly on Naruto's arm.

"How did you?" Naruto asked.

"We switched coaches while you two were talking and drove off. The only ones on that one was Kiba and Shino, who thankfully escaped two miles after we left." Shino walked over holding a laptop.

"Shikamaru was smart enough to give me this; I took control of the bus as it was on fire." Shino said.

"Well at least you're all okay." Naruto said as he chugged the cup down.

They all pulled into the enclosed gates of the Kazekage manor in Suna. Naruto stepped out of the jeep and followed Gaara, Temari and Kankuro into the house. Temari took the girls to one side of the house and Kankuro to the boys. Gaara grabbed Naruto and pulled him with him.

"You will be over here." Gaara opened a door which leads to a hallway which only had three doors. Gaara opened one and shoved Naruto in. "This is yours room okay. It was made for your protection. Thirty feet of steel, bullet and missile proof glass. You are safe." Gaara walked out as Temari walked over with Ino.

"Ino this is your room. It is across from Naruto's, so if you…you know need to." Temari said as Gaara let out a growl.

"This hall is motion censer, and there will be two guards at the door and one by the bathroom." Gaara said. "And let me remind you Naruto, I am doing this as a favor to Kakashi not you." He walked off leaving Naruto and Ino alone.

Naruto walked around the room for a few minutes before pulling out his laptop. He waited until the noise outside his room died down before turning it on. He logged into a private server before connecting with Shikamaru and Kakashi.

Brain: Fox is everything alright.

Fox: Yes…all good. Just testing the connection.

Brain: Okay. Just let us know if anything happens.

Fox: Will do so.

Naruto door opened as Kiba walked in with Sai, Sakura, TenTen, Shino, Hinata and Ino behind him. The stood stricken dumb as Naruto closed his laptop. He turned and looked at them before letting out a sigh.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Dude we should bunk together." Kiba said as he took a seat on the bed.

"No. These rooms where made to protect me and Ino."

"Well…I don't mind sharing a room with Hinata." Ino said as Gaara walked in.

"Hey…diner time." Gaara said as he walked out. Everyone walked out of the room and went down to the dining room to eat. Naruto held Kiba back in his room to tell him something.

"Hey you want to join me and Ino tonight." Naruto said.

"Sure..what time." Kiba responded as he walked out.

"After diner." Naruto walked out behind him closing the door.

Later that night Ino and Naruto were in the room together. Naruto kissed her on the forehead as she cuddled closer to him. Ino closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she glided her hand down his side. Naruto smirked at the sight started to move away. Ino turned to see him standing.

"Why you move." Ino asked as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head.

"Because I'm about to make my self happy." He said as he kissed Ino on the lips. He pushed her back onto the bed as he climbed on top.

"I should at least make it a little better." Ino said as she pushed him away. She stood up and walked out of the room. Five minutes later Naruto got off the bed and walked to the door. He looked down the hall to see Kiba coming with hinata. Naruto smiled before crossed the hall over to Ino's room. He opened the door to see her topless.

"We should do it here." Naruto said as Kiba and Hinata walked into his room.

"Ino sit." Said a man as he closed the door. Ino obeyed and sat on her bed as Naruto turned around before a gun went off as Naruto fell to the floor. "Good bye forever Naruto."

"S-s-Sasuke." Naruto said faintly. Ino kissed Sasuke on the lips before smirking at Naruto's numb body. "W-w-why Ino-chan."

"I was always with my Sasuke-kun." Ino said, "He help me try to kill you, you low life son of a bitch. You fucken father killed my parents because they want to keep me." Naruto went in and out as he could hear foot steps followed by Hinata's sweet voice and Gaara's harsh voice ordering.

Two days later Naruto awoken in his bed with bandages wrapped around his chest and head. Hinata was sitting next to him as Kiba walked in followed by Gaara.

"Look who's finally up." Kiba said as he leaned against the wall.

"Gaara I'm so-." Naruto said.

"Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault." Gaara said.

"But I…."

"Dude she got us all." Kiba said.

"Yeah, but she knows about the Dien-dane."

"A-a-and more." Hinata stuttered. She stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed a band of bandages, a bowl of water and a pair of scissors. "N-n-Naruto-kun, I'm going to c-c-change your bandages." She walked over and started to remove the ones around his chest. Sai walked in followed by Shino as he opened Naruto's laptop.

"We got news from school." Sai said as he logged in. "Shika speak."

"Well nice to see you up Naruto." Shikamaru said, "As off 22:50 Friday night, we are missing the blood samples; Namikaze A, Namikaze B, Hyuga A, Hyuga B, and Inuzuka. As you know these are very important blood samples for they are yours. Kakashi has ordered that you return ASAP, for you have a new mission." Kiba, Hinata and Naruto stood in shock as Shikamaru went on, "I am happy to say that Assassin Boar is now M.I.A along with snake and that you will be picked up at noon." Sai closed the laptop before looking at everyone.

"Well let's get ready." He said before leaving. He walked over to the Sakura and TenTen and told them the same thing before going into his room.

* * *

**Review...and what a twist.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto walked outside into the courtyard, he looked up into the sky to see a black helicopter come to a land. Kiba, Sakura, Shino, Sai, Hinata, and TenTen walked out of the manor as Gaara and Temari followed. The sliding door opened and revealed Neji with headphones on. He ran out and grabbed their bags as he handed Naruto an envelope. Naruto tucked it inside his pocket and climbed on after TenTen. He closed the door and took off into the sky.

Sasuke walk out of his bathroom with a towel around his neck over to his bed, where Ino sat. He took a seat and grabbed his phone as Ino position her self behind him. She softly rubbed his back as he dialed. After a few seconds he threw the phone at the wall and stood up.

"Leave." Sasuke said as he pulled his black coat on over his white button up shirt.

"Why?" Ino asked as she stood up as Sasuke walked to the door.

"Leave now...i see you at home." Sasuke said as he closed the door behind him. He went over to the elevator and presses the floor 21 button. He waits a few minutes before the walking into a lab. He grabbed a lab coat and walked over to Kabuto who was looking over a section of the lab.

"How much longer?" Sasuke asked.

"A few more days and we should be ready." Kabuto responded. He handed Sasuke a clipboard before walking over to a computer. "I just entered the Dien-Dane gene into experiment 201-300." Kabuto handed another clipboard to another person before walking into a different section.

"So a few more days and my army is set." Sasuke asked as he took a seat behind a desk.

"Yes." Kabuto said as he set down the last of the clipboards on Sasuke's desk. He turned and walked out.

Naruto barged into Kakashi's office holding the envelope in one hand and a knife in the other. Kakashi looks up from his work at Naruto, then back down. Naruto took a seat in front of the desk as Kakashi place his pen down and looked at Naruto.

"What?" He asked.

"What now." Naruto said as he placed the envelope on the desk, "What are we to do with this problem."

"Nothing let the AMBU take care of it."

"AMBU…why them?"

"Did you paper yet." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto the newspaper.

"The paper?" Naruto looked at the front page. Sasuke stood smiling in his blue suit with Kimimaro, Tayuya and Kabuto behind him. He went over the headline before looking at Kakashi.

"Read it again. Carefully this time."

"Fine…I will." He looked back down and started to read it over.

**LEADER OF ORO TEC. DEAD.**

**AS OF YESTERDAY, LEADER OF ORO TEC. PASTED AWAY DURNING A MEETING WITH HIS ASSISSTENT SASUKE UCHIHA. IN HIS WILL HE STATED THAT SASUKE UCHIHA SHALL TAKE OVER ORO TEC., THE BIO-GENETIC RESEARCH BUILDING IN THE HAERT OF KONAHA, AFTER THE LEADER DIED FOUR DAYS EAIRLIER. SASUKE STATED THAT HE WILL TAKETHE COMPANY TO THE NEXT LEVEL **

"**I WILL MAKE THIS COMPANY TWICE AS MORE POWERFUL THEN THE HYUGA'S." SASUKE SAID AS HE HELD A PRESS CONFRENCE LATER THAT NIGHT. **

"**WE ARE LUCKY TO HAVE SOMEONE LIKE HIM IN CHARGE OTHER THAN ONE OF THE MESS UP INSIDE THE COMANPY'S WALLS." SAID KABUTO, SASUKE'S ASSISSTENT.**

Naruto's eyes lock on the page as he glared at Sasuke's picture. Kakashi stood up and walked over to the window and stared at the sky.

"You know what to do." Kakashi said.

"Yes father." Naruto said as he left the office. He walked down the stairs to the enclosed lab below the building. Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen sat waiting for him. They exchanged looks before walking over to Shikamaru.

"I need a map of Oro Tec." Naruto asked as he sat down.

"I can't get one." Shikamaru said as he looked at the computer screen.

"Then find one."

"No can do. Oro Tec's mapping is blocked; I can't find one along with any old files of the building."

"I can help ya'll with that." Said a brown haired man with glasses. He stood by the door as Naruto glared at him, "I'm Calyx."

"Help us with what?" Naruto ordered.

"Hey sexy, how about me and you go out some time." Calyx said as she looked at Hinata.

"She's taken." Kiba said as he glared at Calyx.

"Okay… so ya'll need a map of Oro Tec. Right."

"Yes. You have one."

"No no, I can get ya'll one. I work in the E.E.L., Extra Experimental Lab it one the 21 floor of the building." He walked over to Shikamaru's computer and pulled out a disc. "This shall have the map on it."

"Okay…let's see." Shikamaru started to type as everyone walked over to a white table. In the center a red grid appeared followed by a holographic image of the building. "There is no 21 floor." Shikamaru said.

"There is. One way in, one way out." He pointed to the thirty firth floor, "The elevator will take anyone to the floor. Inside is where Sasuke is making his army."

"Army?" Naruto questioned.

"He is cloning himself and adding the blood sample's that bitch Ino got." He looked at everyone to see scared faces on them. "What? Ya'll going fight him right."

"Yes. We are." Naruto said as he walked away from the table.

"Then ya'll need to know this, there's a secret subway route in and out of the building, three trains will go in meaning Sasuke can take any one of them. Best way to get in is through the fortieth floor." Naruto walked over to a door and opened it.

"Get ready…we are in code black." Naruto ordered as Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and Sai walked over. The came back out in an all black uniform with a leaf symbol on the right arm. They walked over to another door which leads to the armory. That grabbed the high powered rifles along with their hand guns. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and told him to call for the helicopters.

"Calyx stays here with Shika, and tells us where to go." Naruto said as he walked out with everyone following. "Listen, we are now doing operation; Overdrive, objectives; find and eliminate the target, and find the missing blood samples. And if you find Ino, kill her." Naruto said as he walked out the roof top door where a helicopter sat waiting. Naruto stopped as the others boarded, He looked around before pulling out his cell phone.

"Ice here." Said a voice on the other line, "what can I do for you Fox?"

"Yeah…Ice I need you to hold off all transports in and out of central Konoha." Naruto said as he walked over to the helicopter. He took a seat next to Hinata as they took off into the air.

"Why fox?"

"I about to go into code black…."

"Shit…we I'll see what I can do." Ice hanged up as Naruto flew over Hyuga corps. They came over the roof top of the building before lowering next to the fortieth floor conference room windows. Naruto looked over the side before pulling out his phone again. He looked at the screen to see a message from Ice appear.

Ice.

All clear dude…make way.

Good luck.

Naruto looked up and stared off before pulling his gun over his shoulder. He turned and face his team and cleared his throat.

"Alright let's go." He yelled as he tossed a small magnet on the window. Within a second the glass blew cleared from the seal. Hinata jumped in followed by Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and TenTen. Naruto sat their for a minute before looking over and jumping in. He rolled and stood up to see himself and his team at gum point.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Final solution...all is done here

**i don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Identify yourself." Said one of the men that were holding Naruto at gun point.

"Naruto Namikazi Uzimaki, carrier of the Dien-dane and experiment Kyubi." Naruto said as his eyes went red. Before the guards can move out of the way, Naruto had them tossed out of the window. He stopped and turned to see everyone wide eyed, "What?"

"You carry experiment 666." Sai said, "No one has ever live past six hours with it."

"Okay…so that means I have about…." Naruto looked at his phone before looking at Sai, "four hours." He walked over to the door and looked down the hall, "Move…lets get to that floor and put an end to that bitch ands traitor." Everyone ran down the hall as Naruto followed behind.

Sasuke ran into a room as Kimimaro, Tayuya and Sakon ran towards the elevator. Sasuke turned around to see Ino in a towel as He walked over to the bathroom. He pulled the loose tile off the bathroom floor and pulled out a box. Ino walked in and looked at Sasuke before dropping the towel.

"Ops…sorry Sasuke-kun." Ino said as she tried to get Sasuke's attention.

"Pack now…then got to train number two, ill meet you their after I finish some stuff." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room. He turned and fired his gun at a scientist head as he tried to leave, "Make sure you're safe." He ran off after Kimimaro.

Naruto stopped before an elevator; he turned and faced his team. He let out a sigh before pressing the button. The doors opened to reveal mare guards and Sasuke. They jumped back before firing rounds at them. Naruto watched as Sasuke fell to the floor. He walked up and kicked its head.

"Clone." Naruto said as he walked into the elevator, "Watch carefully, Sasuke must have released his clones all over the building." Naruto pressed the twenty-first floor button before talking again, "We split up once the doors open. I and Kiba will be team 1, Hinata and Sakura are team 2 and TenTen and Sai are team 3. We go our separate ways, remember kill Ino if found and if you see Sasuke, call for back up." the elevator stopped, and then the doors opened.

Naruto stepped out first followed by Kiba then Sai. They looked around before walking down the small steps into a glass cylinder. Sai stopped as he looked at the tubes of bodies; Kiba walked over to one and looked inside to see him slowly changing into Sasuke. Naruto pulled out another bomb from his bag and dropped it on the floor.

"Split up now, search every floor." Naruto said, "Stay safe team." Naruto ran down a hall as Kiba followed right behind. He stopped before turning to a door. Kiba walked over and opened it, inside was a closet with blue and purple suits. Kiba tossed another bomb before walking down the halls.

Naruto and Kiba ran down six floors before coming upon double oak doors. On one of them was a plaque with Sasuke's and Ino's names on it. Naruto walked over to it before pressing his ear against the door. He could hear muffling before hearing water running. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino asked as she ran out of the bathroom. She dropped the towel around her showing her body to Naruto and Kiba. "Oh…shit." She ran over to the dresser before being pinned against the wall.

"Kiba locked the door." Naruto ordered as he pressed Ino harder against the wall.

"Yes sir." Kiba said as he locked the door. He turned and looked at Naruto as he tossed Ino on the bed.

"You are going to tell me everything about Sasuke's plans." Naruto ordered as Ino stood up, "And I won't kill you." Ino walked over to the dresser and pulled out some underwear and a t-shirt. She walked back over to Naruto and glared at him.

"He told me to tell no one." Ino said.

"Really." Kiba said as he growled, "I start talkin if I was you."

"I know nothing but that he wanted the blood samples." Ino said as she grabbed a pair of Sasuke's pant from the bathroom. She walked over to Kiba before grabbing her bag. "I leaving, good day." She walked out before feeling Kiba gripping her arm. She turned and stared before round house kicking Kiba in the face. Kiba fell to the floor as she ran off.

"Bitch…get you blonde ass over here." Kiba yelled as Naruto walked out.

"Leave her." he pulled out his phone and showed it to Kiba. "GPS…got to love it." He ran off after her as Kiba hurried up of the floor.

Ino stopped on the tenth floor at the elevator as Naruto and Kiba appeared behind her. She looked at them before turning to the door. They opened showing Sasuke standing their, he walked out and kissed Ino on the cheek before pushing her into the elevator. He turned and looked at Naruto as his eyes turned red.

"Naruto…well took you long enough." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…you going to die." Naruto said as he walked forward, "I will ki-." Naruto dropped to the floor in pain. He grabbed his stomach and began to groan.

"Poor little Uzimaki, you had to inject yourself with experiment 666." Sasuke looked at Kiba who was walking back. "Inuzuka, help him up." Kiba walked over to Naruto and flung his arm over his shoulder. Kiba walked into the elevator after Sasuke as stood their.

"Down shall we." Sasuke told Ino as she pressed the button.

The doors opened and Kiba saw Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, and Sai standing by two other Sasuke's. Kiba followed one of the Sasuke's onto a train before looking at Naruto. Naruto looked up at Sasuke before speaking.

"Kiba…w-w-what time." Naruto asked. Kiba looked at his phone before answering.

"Ten minutes. Dude your not going to make it." Kiba said. Naruto stood up and grabbed his 9 mil from his back pocket and pointed it at Sasuke's head. Sasuke turned around and stared before letting out a small laugh.

"Try…take the shot." Sasuke said.

"N-n-no…I w-w-wont hurt you." Naruto said as he lowered the gun. Kiba looked at both of them before feeling the train stop. He looked out the window to see darkness. Sasuke walked off the train followed by Ino, Naruto and Kiba. Kiba seated Naruto on a rock before looking at Ino.

"Naruto rest." Kiba said as he forced Naruto down.

"No…I will make Sasuke change his mind." Naruto ran forward and punched Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and threw him across the area onto a wall. Naruto stood back up and pulled his gun out again as Sasuke pulled his. Kiba pulled out his as well but Ino pinned him to the ground.

"Mmm, so you like to top." Kiba said as he gave up.

"Well…you can always call me." Ino said as she pushed harder against him. She looked up before hearing two guns shots followed by both Naruto's and Sasuke's body falling to the floor. Kiba pushed her off and ran to Naruto as Ino ran for Sasuke. Kiba pulled out his phone and called for help. Naruto rolled over and stared at Kiba.

"Shut up." He got up and pulled his jacket of revealing a bullet proof vest. "I can't die." He coughed up blood as Hinata, Sakura, TenTen, and Sai came running. Ino turned and ran deeper into the cave as Naruto stood up. He looked at his phone before smiling.

"Thirty minutes past six hours." He said as he walked over to the train, "To bad that the building is blown up." looked over his shoulder before calling for a helicopter.

_Two hours later…_

"Master Uchiha, is everything alright." Said Kabuto as Sasuke stepped out a tank of red water.

"No…I need more power." Sasuke said as he started glowing red. He walked over to a table and picked up a vile of blood, "Add this in the mixture."

"The Curse Mark blood." Kabuto questioned.

"Yes...that idoit Orochimaru left it behind. might as well put some good use of it." Sasuke walked backed into the tank as it filled with a purple gas followed by water.

* * *

**Final chapter...Next one comeing soon. Assassin Creed; Crisis Core.**

**Five Reviews and Ill add the next story sooner. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now Naruto's past is told and what made him a target to begen with.**

**I don't own Naruto, Wish to, but dont.**

* * *

June fourth Eighteen years earlier. Namikaze clan compound.

"_Rin!" Yelled a blonde haired male. He looked under rumble of a building. He walked until he came across a group of boys. He pushed past them to see Rin, his daughter fighting a gray haired man. _

"_Damn it Kakashi," she yelled, "You go out with that Inuzuka bitch last night." A young Kakashi covered his head as Rin threw rocks at him. _

"_She needed help with her homework." Kakashi pleaded as he blocked the rocks._

"_Homework my ass. I have seen you staring at her." She kicked him in the leg before walking off pasted her dad. "Daddy please escorts this piece of trash out of the compound." She walked off until she came to iron cast gates of her house._

_She walked up the stairs to her room until her mom called her. She turned and walked down into the kitchen. She took a seat on a chair and stared at her mother._

"_Your father told me that you are having problems with Kakashi." Mom asked as she stetted a plate on the table._

"_He is an Ass." Rin declared. _

"_Really."_

"_Yes. All he cares about is finding his way into some girl's pants."_

"_Well that's a boy for you." She hears a baby cry before facing Rin, "Go get your brother." Rin stood up and walked over to the crib and picked up a blonde hair boy._

"_So what's going to happen to him if he has it?" Rin asked._

"_Nothing…he is my son." Rins father walked in to the kitchen and took a seat, "I need you to join me at the conference tonight Rin."_

"_Okay dad." _

_Later that night._

"_So we need to put up a defense around the main house or the rest of the clan might kill us all." Said a man._

"_Yes…yes, a defense is good, but what about the kids." Said Dad._

"_Send them away." _

"_Ill see, what I can do." Dad stood up before hearing someone say something._

"_Dad…you're the fourth Hokage, shouldn't you have more authority here in the clan." Rin asked._

"_Yes…but I still have to set peace here as well with the city." _

"_Okay…ill go and see if mom needs help." Rin stood up, bowed and then ran off to her home. When she made it to the door, an explosion happen followed by several gun fires and darkness. She turned to see one piercing red eye of an Uchiha glaring at her._

"_I'm sorry Rin." Said the man._

"_Obito…Don't." Rin said. Obito looked down at the ground before looking at her._

"_Run." Obito said, "Hurry and get your mother and brother and run for it." Obito turned and ran off as several Uchiha man came running to them, "It no one of importance, she just the nanny of the family. She clamed them died already." He turns and smiled before running off._

_Rin kicked the door down and ran for the crib in the living room to see her brother safe. Her mother came running down the stair with bags in hand. Behind her was Kakashi as he held a bag for her. She glared at him before picking up her brother._

"_Rin, you and Kakashi take Naruto out of here." She said as she ran into the kitchen, "And take masters Yamanaka's Daughter with you."_

"_What!" Rin said, "Why should I take that piece of filth with me. I rather take Kakashi then her."_

"_Do it." Kakashi said as he glared at Rin. His left eye was red and she feared him._

"_Fine." She grabbed the bundled with the girl in it and ran out the house. They went over to the car parked in the back as Pale eyed men walked around them. She looked at them before handing both babies to Kakashi._

"_Run for the hills, I meet you their." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. She turns and stared at pale eyed men, "Fire style; fire ball justu." She blew a ball of fire at them before running to the hills. That was the last time she seen the clan along with her family._

_Five months later_

"_Kakashi," Rin said as she tried to catch her breath, "We need to leave now." She walked over the window and looked out before turning to Kakashi. "The Uchiha's and Hyugas are making their way over here." She walked over to him and placed her head on his chest._

"_We can stay with my father, but it might be risky." Kakashi said as he patted her head. He looked over to the two cribs before feeling his shirt get wet where Rin had her face. _

"_O-o-okay…but let l-l-leave now." Rin lifted her head and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a cloak, she slid it on and pulled the hood over her head. She walked over to Naruto and picked him up. "Take Ino, they are going to be looking for me and Naruto." She walked over to the window seal, "Leave in ten minutes and meet me at the park." She jumped outside leaving a startled Kakashi._

_Kakashi walked out of the hotel into the metro streets of Konoha with Ino in his arms. He walked past a group of Uchihas before seeing Obito walking behind them. Kakashi walked into an ally way before seeing Obito standing in front of him. Obito's left eye was covered as he walked towards him with a kunai in one hand._

"_Kakashi, give me the baby." Obito said as he stopped._

"_Obito, I'm sorry but I can't give you her." Kakashi answered._

"_Her?" Obito ran forward until he was standing over Kakashi's arms to see Ino's sleepy eyes open. "Shit…Where did Rin go with the boy?" Obito ordered._

"_I don't know, she left before I woke up." _

"_Ffffffuuuuuccccck." Obito pulled out a phone before looking at Kakashi, "Hello, I lost the bitch. What do you mean you found her? Where? Under the big oak tree. I'll be there." Obito closed the phone before running off. Kakashi ran off behind him hoping that Rin was alright._

_Obito ran into the park, behind him was Kakashi and Ino. They stopped as Rin sat their under the oak tree. Around her was black suited Uchiha's with handguns pointed at her. She lifted her head before winking. A cloud of smoke appeared where she sat. The suited people fired as Kakashi and Obito dropped to their knees. When the smoke cleared all that was left was a rag._

_Gone and safe._

Present day.

Naruto walked into his room followed by Kiba and Hinata. He took a seat on his bed as Kiba sat behind his desk. Naruto pulled out an old leather book from under the mattress and opened it. He grabbed a pen and started to write when Neji ran in.

"Master Uzimaki, Headmaster wants to see you in his chamber." Neji said as he ran off down the hall. Naruto looked up at Kiba before running out the house. He walked into the dim lighted room, where Kakashi laid their in his bed, surround by the students and teachers.

"Father what happened." Naruto asked.

"Naruto…I-i-I'm glad to be your f-f-father." Kakashi said.

"What?"

"Y-y-y-your strong at h-h-heart and m-m-mind. Go to m-m-my office, behind the b-b-bookshelf 4189." Kakashi fell silent as Naruto looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Look for the d-d-dragon." He fell silent again as his eyes closed. Naruto closed his eyes as everyone fell silent. Naruto stood up and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Shikamaru and walked back to his father.

"June fourth at 9:30, Kakashi Hatake died." Naruto said, "He was headmaster of Tsuyoi Academy and father." Naruto walked out as Asuma, Gai, and Yomato lifted Kakashi body and moved it to the lab.

Naruto opened the doors to Kakashi's office and walked over to the bookshelves. He looked around until he came across a lose bookshelf. He opened it and saw a safe. He stood their wondering what the pin code was. Kiba and Sai walked in and stood behind Naruto as he stared.

"The code is 4189." Kiba said.

"I know…just leave me." He walked out and went inside his dorm. Kiba and Sai looked out the window and nodded their heads no as they walked out.

Days turned into weeks as they became months. Naruto sat in his dorm alone as everyone went on about their lives. Kiba sat in Kakashi's office giving orders to everyone as Sai taught the new students. Naruto walked out of his dorm and went into the office, over to the bookshelf and opened the safe. Inside was an old leather book with two dragons entwined with each other. He pulled it out as a necklace fell out of the book. He opened the first page and stared at the writing.

Heavens and Earth ever twisted with each other. Fire with fire always came to blaze. To protect one is to protect all.

Namikaze 299

"Kiba has Ino showed up yet." Naruto said as a smile came across his face.

"No…she disappeared along with Sasuke's plans." Kiba answered.

"Okay…I'll see you later on tonight." Naruto walked out of the building and over to his garage. He walked over to his white sports bike and put the helmet over his head. He started the engine before flying out the garage into the street.

Naruto pulled up in front of a bar. He stepped over the bike and pulled the helmet over his head and walked in. He took a seat at the counter next to a red haired female. He looked at her before ordering a drink. He sat waiting as the female glared at him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"Maybe what?" He picked up his glass and took a sip.

"You're that boy from the news paper." She handed him the paper and stared at him. Naruto looked at it before spitting out his drink.

"What In Sam's Hell!" Naruto said as he read the paper.

**ORO TEC DESTROYED. BLONDE HAIRED MAN BEHIND IT.**

**FOUR MONTHS AGO, ORO TEC WAS DESTROYED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. THE OWNER, SASUKE UCHIHA DEAD. OVER SEVEN MILLION DOLLARS WORTH OF DAMAGE SURROUNDING THE BUILDING. **

**THE ONLY CLUES OF THE PERSON OR PEOPLE WAS A CAMERA THAT WAS BARELY ABLE TO RECORD. A BLONDE HAIRED MAN ALONG WITH FIVE OTHER PEOPLE WAS RECORDED SHOOTING UP THE PLACE AS WELL AS KILLING THE OWNER. IF YOU FIND THIS PERSON PLEASE CALL THE AMBU BLACK OPS.**

Naruto looked up to see people staring at him. He guzzled his drink and stood up as the female did. She smiled at him before walking to the restrooms.

"You their." Yelled a man, "You the man from the paper."

"And." Naruto said.

"I already called the Ambu, your going jail." Naruto turned around to see Ambu agents walking in through the back. "He's over there." Naruto ran out of the bar and headed towards his bike. The red haired female stood next to it holding an Uzi as Naruto hopped over and started the engine. She fired at them before taking a seat.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Drive, I'll shoot." She said. Naruto kicked off into traffic as the Ambu agents came from behind the bar on black bikes. She shot off two of them as more came from behind cars. Naruto turned into a parking stature, and went to the top. He stopped as Ambu agents surrounded them with bikes, cars and SUV's.

"Shit…we're doomed." Naruto said as he pulled out his cell phone. He talked for a few seconds before hanging up. "Well lets see, two, six, twelve, twenty-four. Dunk." Naruto pulled her down onto the floor as a helicopter fired at them. The side door opened showing Kiba holding a missile launcher.

"Dude…you're lucky Sai said something to me." Kiba said as he locked on the SUV, "I would have let you leave with out back up."

"Just fire already." Naruto yelled.

"Fine." Kiba fired. Within minutes, the roof of the parking lot was in flames as Naruto hopped back on his bike.

Naruto pulled in to the school as Kiba landed. Naruto walked over to the office, but he stopped and turned to see the female putting on glasses. He walked over to her and stopped.

"Your name is." Naruto asked.

"Karin." Karin said as she gave a kind smile.

"Leave." Naruto turned and walked off, "Leave now before I kill you." Naruto walked inside and took a seat behind the desk. She followed him inside and stood there.

"That the lost Namikazi book right." Karin asked as Naruto glared at her.

"You know of them." Naruto asked.

"Yes, there are six in all. Only five were found." Karin took a seat next to him as opened the book, "They talk about the Civil war within the clan and how it ended."

"Ended." Naruto asked.

"Yeah, in number six, it said that the leaders killed each other with the clan's power."

"No…I have number six." Naruto stood up and walked over to the safe. He pulled out his old book and showed it to her. "In this one, only those of the Namikaze clan came read it, so I don't believe that you could have read them. They all are written like this." Karin looked stunned as Naruto placed the books back inside the safe, "Oh…and the other four are here inside the school."

"Well…there are other copies." She said.

"Okay…well let's just go." Naruto opened the door as Karin walked out. He went down the stairs and into the library as Karin followed.

"Bitch, stop following me." Naruto asked as he walked through bookshelves.

"Well sorry." Karin said, "Ill just take a seat here." She took a seat next to TenTen as Naruto walked in between the shelves. He stopped and pulled out a book and went further down the shelves.

Naruto took a seat at the table and places a stack of books down. He grabbed the top on and started to read as Karin pulled out her phone a started to text. Naruto looked up at her before placing a book in front of her.

"You can help." Naruto said as he went back to reading. Karin looked at him with a shocked face before opening the book.

"How am I supposed to read this?" Karin asked.

"With your eyes." Naruto said, "You read them before right."

"W-w-well, I kinda read them." She looked down before looking at Naruto. He stood up and walked over to her and handed her something.

"Go to bed." He said as Karin looked in her hand to see Naruto's dorm keys.

"Okay." She stood up and walked out. She opened his door and walked inside, up the stairs and into his office. She looked around before seeing his board. On it was a picture of Ino, Sasuke and several other people. She pulled out her cell phone and called some one.

"Boss, I think I found something of interest for you." Karin said as she left the room.

"Good Karin, Ill send some one to get you."

"No…I want to stay a little longer. Just to see what else the target can dig up." She walked into Naruto's and took out one of t-shirts and shorts.

"Fine…just don't die."

"Will do so Ino." she hung up and climbed into the bed.

Naruto opened the door to his dorm to find Karin cuddled up asleep in his comfy bed. He walked over to the board in his office and looked at the list of people that were once written in pencil, now in blood.

Takeo

Keigo

Ryuu

Yumi

Isao

Zayne

Yuki

Nao

Huyu

Hibiki

Ishi.

Naruto looked down the list until he saw Isao crossed out. Underneath was Zayne. Naruto closed his eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Zayne Arbec, it's not your lucky night." Naruto said as he opened his eyes showing the crimson red blood stain within them. He walked outside and over to BMW parked by the gate. Kiba sat waiting for him along with Hinata. Naruto opened the door as Kiba stuck his head in.

"Bro watch yourself." Kiba said, "You're still not safe at the moment."

"Yeah I know," Naruto turned and faced Kiba, "But I still love blood lust so Ill deal with it.'" He closed the door and drove off into the midnight street.

Naruto pulled into a dark parking lot where there was only one car parked. Naruto stepped out before seeing a white haired man walked slowly to the car. He stepped back in and waited until the man was in his car. Naruto turned back on his engine and pulled out behind the man, following him several blocks down the street into a set of apartments.

"Damn…rich area." Naruto whispered to himself as he slowly came a stop in a parking spot.

The door opened as the white haired man stepped and walked over to the trunk of the car. He pulled out a duffle bag and walked over to a door. Naruto followed behind him until the door closed, throwing Naruto off balance. Naruto looked into the house threw a window before slowly, but carefully opening it. Naruto looked around the room before walking out of the room. He looked around the corner to see the man walking towards him. Naruto pulled out his dagger and swung as the man came around the corner. Naruto got him. Right in the neck, the man bleed out. He only had enough energy to say a little before dieing.

"Zayne Arbec," Naruto asked as the man nodded, "Your stupid little life is over." Naruto walked over him before feeling a tug on his pant leg.

"Get…your…stupid…ass…over here." Zayne coughed up as blood spewed out of his mouth. Naruto pulled out his gun and pointed at Zayne's head.

"Shut up." Naruto fired before walking out of the apartment. Naruto headed towards his car before feeling water dropping on his head. He looks up to see gray clouds roam in followed by the crackling sound of thunder. Naruto ran to the driver side and pulled the door open and sat down before seeing in his rearview mirror a man walking towards the car. Naruto shifted the car in reverse and slamming into the man, sending him into the air.

"Shit." Naruto said as he shifted into drive and dove off into the dark wet streets.

Naruto pulled into the schools parking lot and stepped out of his car into the heavy down pour. He ran to his dorm to get out of the rain and opened the door to see Karin sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Karin what time is it." Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Six." Karin answered causing for Naruto to drop a bottle of desert storm on the floor. He turned to Karin and walked over to her.

"What time?"

"Six" Karin looked up and smiled.

"Shit…I'm late for class."

"Class? It Saturday." Karin looked at him with a questioning look before Naruto stood up and walked out of the building.

Naruto walked into the lab underneath the school to find Kiba and Sai standing around the Holo-table. Naruto looked at the table to see the Ore Tec building area being built. He looked at Sai before walking over to the desk.

"Oro Tec will be done tomorrow." Sai said as he took a seat across from Naruto. Kiba joined them before pulling out a file.

"Here." Kiba handed the file to Naruto. Naruto started to read it a Kiba talked. "It being rebuilt by someone. There is no information on them meaning that they are new to the market of that they are one of Sasuke's old allies." Naruto nodded his head before looking up at the door to see Hinata and Sakura walking in.

"Ohh… when I was cleaning out Kakashi's desk I found this." Kiba handed Naruto another file with a restricted seal on it. Naruto opened it before smiling, "It has information on Experiments; 666, Rasengon, Chidori. You might see which one of them you were involved with." Naruto closed the file and stood up.

"Kiba Ill be gone for a while." Naruto said as he walked to the door, "In an hour send back up." Naruto left leaving Sai, Kiba, Sakura and Hinata speechless. Naruto turned and walked back in and grabbed a suit from the closet and got dress in there as well. He stepped out and looked at Sai before handing him a suit.

"Get dress, your coming with me." Naruto said as Sai walked into the closet to come out a minute later, "I going to the Oro Tec grand opening, to meet the boss." Naruto and Sai walked out now leaving almost everyone with grins. Sai stalked towards the car as Naruto started the engine. Naruto stuck his head out and scanned for Sai before pulling out and hitting him in the leg.

"Get in." Naruto ordered as Sai climbed into the passenger seat. Naruto turned and dove out into the street.

Naruto turned off the freeway onto the new harbor dive exit onto a bridge which linked Oro Tec to the outside world. Naruto looked around and saw several cars, limos and bus parked as people stormed the front lot. Naruto parked and stepped out of the car as Sai did the same. They both walked over to a platform and stood with a small crowd until a white and blue monorail pulled up. They followed the crowd and stepped on before seeing in the corner of their eye a picture of Sasuke.

"Damn." Naruto said as he took a seat, "Who ever rebuilt this place sure the hell love's Sasuke." Naruto looked at Sai, who was writing in a note pad.

"Yeah, they made this place one of the most easy located now." Sai said as the monorail came to a stop and a soft sweet voice spoke over the loud speaker. Naruto stood up and stepped off followed by Sai into the main lobby where many blonde haired women were working. Naruto shook his head and started down the stairs towards the desk in the middle.

"Yes sir." Said a blonde haired lady, "How may I help you."

"Yes." Naruto answered, "I am with the Hyuga Enterprise. I will like a meeting with the boss." Naruto looked at the lady and gave a smile as she looked down to a computer screen.

"Um…there's a waiting list of four months." She looked back at Naruto to see his crimson red eyes glaring at her, "Ohh…um their seem to be an opening in ten minutes." She handed him a clipboard, "Please sign here." Naruto signed his name and Sai's before handing it back to her. "Um…just walked to that door and press fifty." She pointed to a door which leads to an elevator. Naruto smiled back to her and walked off.

"Dude you don't use that stupid ability in public." Sai said as they waited for the elevator to come down.

"It got us a meeting with the boss." Naruto said sounding confident, "So let's just worry about the problem that is to come." The doors opened and they stepped in. The doors closed as Naruto went on, "Just be ready if Sasuke is still alive." The doors opened to a long narrow hallway to a single red wood door. Naruto walked up and knocked before opening the door to see long blonde hair. Naruto's eyes widened as he took a step in.

"You're with Hyuga Enterprise yes." Said the person as it walked over to the window.

"Y-y-yeah." Naruto answered.

"Take a seat." It turned around and faced Naruto and Sai. To what Naruto had in mind was Ino, but she was different. Instead of blue eyes, they were a light red and she had a kind smile instead of that normal, blank, glare like one. "I'm Claire Uchiha. So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto pulled his briefcase up upon the desk and pulled out a file.

"Um…we are here about…?" Naruto started to say before losing train of thought.

"Merging together." Sai said as Naruto pound his head on the desk, "We like to make one unified corporation, so that the Tsuyoi Academy may have and higher corporate power behind it."

"Mmm…really?" She questioned.

"Ahh yeah." Naruto said, "We like make this plan so that… Shit." Naruto turned right before Claire kicked the table in the air. Sai slid back into the wall knocking him out.

"Poor old Naruto." Claire said as she stood to full height, "You shouldn't have told me how to use the eyes." She blinked twice before showing Naruto the crimson blood eyes, "Ill give you five minutes to tell me why you are here before I actually kill you." Naruto stood up as pulled out kunai from his inside pocket.

"Some one was rebuilding this company, so I came to see who it was." Naruto answered before running at her. She did a back flip and landed on Naruto's back, "Get off of me bitch."

"I just can't let you live." She grabbed his neck and forced him down to the floor.

"Damn it Ino." He kicked her off before thrusting the kunai inches from her head.

"Ino…What gave it away?" She jumped up and kicked him in the groin. Naruto collapsed to the floor. She walked over to the phone on the floor and dialed. "Karin how did they fig-." she turned to see black suited people crashing through the window. "Damn." Ino ran to the elevator to find Sai standing in front. "Move!" She ordered. Sai shook his head and forced her towards the others. Naruto got up and stared at her.

"Let her go Sai." Naruto ordered.

"Wha-, why." Sai said as he stared at Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto turned to Ino, "If I ever find you again, or if you step out of line. I WILL KILL YOU." Naruto walked past Sai and her and went down in the elevator. Sai signaled for the suited people to leave as he rushed after Naruto as he grabbed a newspaper from off the counter and walked towards the monorail platform.

"Naruto…," sai said as he caught up to the blonde, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Naruto said as he flipped through the paper, "I just want to give her a chance to choose a side before I plan something." Naruto's eye caught something on the paper forcing him to snarl. "What is this?"

**ELDEST UCHIHA DEAD? YOUNGEST TAKING COMAND.**

**AS OF TEN O'CLOCK YESTERDAY, ITACHI UCHIHA, THE ELDEST UCHIHA CHILD WAS FOUND DEAD IN HIS APARTMENT. PARENTS OF ITACHI SAID THAT THEY DID NOT SEE THIS COMING AND THAT THEY WISH FOR THE KILLER TO TURN HIMSELF IN. THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR CLAMED TO HAD SEEN THE BLONDE HAIRED ASSASSIN FROM THE ORO TEC KILLINGS WALKED INTO ITACHI'S APARTMENT. SO IF YOU SEE HIM PLEASE TURN HIM IN.**

Naruto kept reading on until Sasuke's name came up.

**TOMORROW, SASUKE UCHIHA WILL TAKE OVER AS HEAD CEO OF UCHIHA CORPS. HE SAYS THAT HE PLANS ON MAKING THE UCHIHA NAME KNOWN FAR BEYAND KONAHA. SASUKE'S PLANS INVOLE MAKING ANOTHER UCHIHA CORPS IN SUNA AND ONE IN THE WASTE LAND. ONE MORE BULDING WILL NOT MAKE A DIFFERENCE, BUT WILL SASUKE BE ABLE TO KEEP THE COMPANY MOVING OR WILL HE DRIVE IT INTO THE GROUND BURNING.**

"Sai please tell me that this is not the same Sasuke." Naruto asked as he passed the paper to Sai. Sai read it over and smiled.

"Yes, sadly yes." Sai said as he opened the passenger door.

"But what will happen if he takes office." Naruto asked as he opened the driver door. He took a seat turned on the engine and pulled out his laptop, "He will be taking over Konaha's largest military arms export." He closed his laptop and drove off into the metro streets.

"Let's deal with it once we make it back to the school." Sai said as he dazed off out of the window.

* * *

**Well what do you think huh? Its a great start and more is coming. dont forget, six reviews and ill update quicker, so click the review button and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP.**

**NARUTO FINDS PROBLEM IN EVERY STEP HE TAKES.**

* * *

Naruto and Sai pulled up into the school's driveway. In front were Gaara's jeep and a light blue sports bike. Naruto stepped out and walked in to the main building office to find Gaara standing in a corner, Kiba behind the desk and a long black haired man in a chair. Kiba stood up to say something to have Gaara interrupt.

"We have a problem." Gaara said. The long haired man stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Yes…we do have a problem." He said.

"Wait." Naruto said as he walked over to the safe and pulled out one of the Namikaze books, "What problem do we have Haku."

"One; both I and Gaara are being framed for murders of people that haven't even seen before. Two; our closest friends and relatives are rounded up, and we think it has something to do with Sasuke."

"Same thing happening to me." Naruto said as he handed Haku the paper.

"Shit." Gaara said, "Looks like we are all in troubles. Let's see if dog boy here has something in mind." Gaara turned to Kiba, "so what do we do."

Kiba closed his eyes and thought hard for a minutes before staring at Naruto, "You need to find how all this connects to what Kakashi left for you Naruto." Kiba stood up and walked out of the room. Naruto looked at both men before taking a seat behind the desk.

"Stay here for now." Naruto opened the book, "In the morning Ill find something out." Gaara and Haku walked out leaving Naruto alone. "So…let's see what Kakashi and my sister left behind." Naruto flipped threw the pages until coming across a section named; Rin.

_Rin POV._

_I walked into an empty build, placed Naruto down on a pile of rags and pulled out my phone. I dialed Kakashi's number before peeking out of the boarded up window. He answered finally after several minutes of trying._

"_Rin where are you." he asked like I didn't now where I was._

"_In the empty building by the Harbor Dive freeway." I said._

"_Stay there, me and Obito will come to get you." _

"_Do I have a choice of the matter?" I yelled waking up Naruto._

"_No you don't. You aren't alone here."_

"_Alone! I had to loose them Hyuga jackasses by myself thank you very much." I turned around to see Kakashi and Obito standing behind me. I closed my phone and grabbed Ino and laid her next to Naruto, who was now wide awaked. Obito pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me, I tossed it aside and pulled out the book my father and his father had once used. _

"_Rin, your family is still alive." Obito told me. I looked up at him and back down to my brother._

"_How do you know?" I asked._

"_I was there that night remember." Obito said, "After you set that house on fire, me and my squad were told to come back to the center of the village. There I saw you dad and mom being forced into a limo and driven out of the area. Then guns went off." I jumped up and slammed him onto the floor. He glared at me as I did the same. Kakashi pulled me off of him before pulling him off the ground._

"_We need to plan out how we are going to get both Naruto and Ino out of here." Kakashi asked._

"_I have a contact with the Musha family." Obito said as he pulled out his phone. He walked out the room leaving me and Kakashi alone._

"_So smart ass." I said, "What are you going to do once they find out that you are helping me." _

"_They won't. As long as Obito keep the Uchiha's thinking that you are on the run, I can always say that you kidnapped me."_

"_Well…you are the great son of the white fang." I walked over to my brother as Obito walked back in._

"_Tsuyoi said that he has a plan for the babies, but it will mean that you will have to come out from hiding." Obito said._

"_No then."_

"_Fine, ill ask him if he can come here then." _

"_Good, now please if you don't mind, I will like some sleep before we plan something." I walked into a room where their was a bed, "You can come up with something if you like." I climbed in to the bed and started to write down what happened to me. Then I finally dozed off._

Naruto closed the book and turned off the light as he left the office.

The sun skimmed through the curtains as it hit Naruto's face, waking Naruto from his sleep. He turned over, stretched and walked into the bathroom. He walked down the stairs into his kitchen to see Gaara's red hair sitting down reading the morning paper, Haku standing over the stove and Kiba standing up against the wall.

"Morning." Kiba said as he smiled.

"How did you get inside my dorm?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a pack of ramen from the cabinet.

"Well…it wasn't really that easy." Kiba stood up and straighten his cloths, "You have a mission now." Kiba handed Naruto a file as Naruto placed a pot of water on the stove. Haku walked over to the table and took a seat across from Gaara.

"Well let's see what I have to do." Naruto opened the file and started to read.

Target; Calyx Musha

Bio; Calyx Musha, youngest son of Tsuyoi Musha. Prospered in everything he was put up against. Known as one of Konoha's five greatest minds. He help built the military defense system and leads a special department in the assassin school Tsuyoi Academy. Well built and easily tired, and scared.

Possible Locations; Oro Tec, Home at east Vixens street apartment 165, Tsuyoi Academy.

**Be Careful. Known to set traps.**

Naruto smiled before smelling something burning. He looked up to see smoke coming from a frying pan on the stove.

"Haku you shit is burning." Naruto yelled.

"Oi." Haku jumped up and to the stove.

"Well it looks like I have a job." Naruto said as he started to eat his ramen.

"The plan?" Gaara asked.

"Plan…well it can wait right." Naruto asked.

"_Sigh…_Yes it can." Gaara stood up and walked towards the door. Naruto turned to Kiba as he made his way to the door also.

"Kiba I need you to put a check on some one for me."

"Who?"

"Karin, she will be my contact to Ino." Naruto stood up and walked out. Naruto walked over to his garage once more and popped opened the trunk. _"Ill probably need the sniper and my SMG. So ill take out M4 and the 9mm. Then Ill…fuck it, Ill just stick to my usual equipment." _Naruto thought as he closed the trunk of his car and step in to the driver side, starting it and driving off.

Naruto turned onto Vixen Street and drove until he came across a white apartment complex. He pulled in to parking structure, and cruised until finding apartment 165. He pulled into a parking spot, next to a tree and across from the building and stepped out. He looked around before climbing up the tree. Naruto waited there in the tree for several hours, before seeing Calyx car pull into the spot in front out the apartment. Naruto lifted the sniper rifle up into place where Calyx head might be. Calyx stepped out of his car, Naruto placed his finger on the trigger. He shot…and missed Calyx a mere inch. Calyx did a 360 and threw a kunai into the tree, hitting Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto fell out of the tree onto his car.

"Well it took father seven years for his to finally find out." Calyx said as he picked up Naruto bleeding body. "Let us go in." Calyx carried Naruto into his apartment.

Naruto awoke into a dim lighted room. He was tied up to a chair as Calyx walked by with a bat. He looked at Naruto bruised face before pointing the bat at him.

"So…you finally woken up." Calyx asked.

"Fuck you." Naruto said as he looked at Calyx in the eyes.

"No, no, no, you must not use such foul language little fox." Calyx stuck Naruto in the face with the back of his hand. He dropped the bat and picked up hunting knife, "You love to bring pain, then show you what pain you bring." He slashed Naruto's chest. Naruto let out a scream of pain as Calyx laughed and continued slashing.

A few minutes went by before a knock on the door happened. Calyx looked at Naruto's bloody body before walking over to the table. He returned with a cloth.

"It looks like my girl is here early." Calyx said, "So keep quiet and don't move." Calyx wrapped the cloth around Naruto's mouth. He walked upstairs to the front door and opened it.

"Ms. Uchiha…you're early." Calyx said as he let her in.

"_Ms. Uchiha."_ Naruto thought, _"Thank god Ino's here…now just hurry up and find out about this."_

"So…what are we doing tonight Cal?" Ino Asked.

"Well…I got tickets to the premiere of Aria." Calyx said as he ran into the bedroom to come back with two blue tickets.

"Aria…I loved Aqua…it was so beautiful how Akari fights to fit in on Neo-Venezia." Ino's eye began to water as she thought of the beautiful water planet. "Okay let's go." She ran to grab his hand he she notice the blood stains on his shirt. "What's with the blood?"

"What blood?" Calyx looked around until he looked at his shirt. _"Shit…I'm screwed. _I was cutting up a pig for my mother and I got some of the blood on myself I guess." He lied hoping that she wouldn't know. She stared at the stain before grabbing the shirt and lifting it over his head.

"Change…now." She ordered as she walked into his room and pulled out a red shirt. He pulled it on and walked over to her. She found it…the sent of human blood. She pushed Calyx up against the wall, pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat.

"W-w-what the meaning of this babe." Calyx asked.

"Pigs blood?" She asked as she glared into his eyes. Her blue eyes slowly turned red, "Its human blood…Naruto's to be exact."

"Naruto? I haven't seen his since Kakashi's death bed." Calyx eyes widened as he feel himself lose control.

"Where is Naruto?!" Ino shouted. Naruto could hear her but couldn't scream or yell her name.

"Hmm…I seem there is no point keeping the act." Calyx said as he closed his eyes. He kicked her in the stomach. He walked around her she moan in pain. "As of right now, Naruto should be dead."

"Dead…Naruto dead." Ino said. The room heated up quickly as a red aura surrounded Ino. She moved fast, pushing Calyx through the door which took him and her into the bloody room Naruto was sitting in. She looked up to see Naruto's blues eyes; she let out a growl and kicked Calyx in the face. She walked over to Calyx numbed body and kicked him in the stomach. "I let you live, if you decide to leave the city now and don't come back." The red aura disbursed as she walked over to Naruto and untied him.

"Kill him." Naruto said once he was able to speak.

"What?"

"It's my mission from his father I got on Monday." Naruto said.

"Monday…Naruto you been here for four whole days." She pulled out his phone to see seventeen missed calls from Kiba. She handed him the phone before walking over to Calyx.

"Ill say what you always say Naruto." Ino said as she pulled out a desert eagle and pointed at Calyx head.

"What…?" Calyx asked.

"Shut up." She fired and killed him. Naruto stood up, but fell under the pain he felt. "Ill drop you off at the school okay." Ino picked Naruto out bridle style and carried him to her car.

"Ino…where is mine." He asked.

"Towed away yesterday." She said as she stared the cars engine.

* * *

**Naruto toutared by some geek, well narutos losing his touch and Ino falling for him yet again...Well you know what to**

**Click the button and Rewiew.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long. Huge writers block. Well if those who are confused at some point in the story, i am sorry, i forgot some key points while thinking. Well on with the story.**

* * *

Ino opened the door to Naruto's dorm. Carried him up to his room and laid him down on his bed. She looked around the room for a bit before walking out and across the hall into the bathroom. She later returns with a bowl of water, bandages and scissors. Her plan was to heal Naruto up and leave with out Kiba or anyone else finding her.

"Ino what's with the medical shit?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to fix you up so don't whine." Ino barked as she pulled out a kunai, "Now let's lose this bloody shirt." She pulled Naruto's shirt up over his head, revealing his hard abs and most of his scares and cut. She stared in a daze, not knowing what to do.

"_Kiss him Ino."_ Ino thought, _"He is sexy and hot as fuck. You had seen him in action. It not that bad if know one finds out. Come on, you still love him."_

"Ino I'm bleeding even worse." Naruto said shacking out of her trans.

"Oh…" She looked down, "Oh Shit!" She grabbed his bloody shirt and started to apply pressured onto him, "Okay…let's just move onto…" Their was a knock on the door followed by the door knob jiggling. Ino panicked as she jumped off Naruto. The door opened and Karin walks in.

"Ino-sama." Karin said as she looked from Naruto to Ino and back to Naruto. A smile crept across her face as she turned and walked out.

"Shit…I though it was Kiba or someone." She walked over to the door to close it when she saw Kiba's brown hair walking up the stairs. "We're screwed." Ino said. Naruto stood up, walked over to Ino.

"Take off your outfit and crawl into the bed." Naruto said as he walked out the door. He turned to see Kiba walking up.

"Yo dude, where you been." Kiba asked.

"Out... Oh by any chance do you have any "jackets" left." Naruto asked.

"Dude another girl." Kiba's eyes widened as he tried to walk past Naruto, "Come on try having a threesome with your friend."

"Do you or do you not." Naruto eyes narrowed.

"No…but that never stop you…" Kiba looked around to see Naruto walking back into his room. He smiled before walking back out. Naruto walk in, closed the door and locked it. He looked back over to his bed to see Ino in nothing but her undergarments.

"_Man she hotter now." _Naruto thought, _"Why did she have to leave with Sasuke…what the hell am I saying, she is the damn bitch who almost got me killed, the hot, sexy bitch who almost got me killed."_

Naruto walked behind Ino and grabbed her waist and kissed her neck before tossing her cloths back to her. "Get dress." He walked and lay back onto his bed. Ino stood there frozen, unable to move by the kiss Naruto gave her.

"Bitch I'm still bleeding here!" Naruto yelled. Ino turned and rushed over to him with the medical supplies.

The following day, Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar present next to him in bed. He rolled over to see Ino's blonde hair covering her face as she held onto the bandages. He slowly moved out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to wash up.

"_Fuck…what happen last night."_ Naruto thought as he turned on the shower water and stepped in. _"She brought me home, healed me, I spoke to Kiba last night about something I have enough of, then I went back into the room with Ino and she finished up healing me and bandaging me up…then nothing, I cant remember anything else." _The bathroom door opened. A sleepy Ino walked in, stared into the mirror and walked back out. Naruto turned the water off. He stepped out and got dress into his "Stay at Home cloths" which was made up of just some orange sweatpants. He walked down the stairs into his kitchen to find Ino standing over a hot stove making what looked like pancakes.

"So when are you planning on leaving." Naruto asked as he reached for cup in the cupboard.

"Later…I need to make sure Kiba not around." Ino answered as she started flipping over the pancakes.

"Oh…well I have work to do with Kiba, Gaara, and Haku later on. So if you want, you can stay in my bedroom." With that a knock on the door followed by Kiba, Gaara and Haku walking into Naruto's dorm. Kiba turned to see Ino standing with a knife in her hand. He ran over slamming her into the wall.

"Naruto are you safe." Kiba asked as he applied more force onto Ino.

"Kiba let her get up." Naruto ordered. Kiba got off of Ino as she walked over to Naruto.

"What?"

"She is helping me with something." Ino walked back over to the stove. She pulled out five plates and stacked them with pancakes, sausage and eggs. She handed a plate to all of the boys as she and Naruto took a seat at the table. Kiba looked at the meal before placing it on the table.

"So Naruto about the plan to stop Sasuke?" He asked.

"Oh… well it seems he attacking everyone that ever stood against him." Naruto said as he took bits of his food, "Me, Gaara, Haku. Who know how many others he attacked?"

"I do." Shikamaru said as he ran into the dorm. "Read today's paper." Naruto reached for the newspaper and began reading it;

**MASS MURDERS KILLED!**

"**Breaking news! we have word of two mass murders killed last night. As you know of the Akatsuki, the organized group of killer, two of their members WAS found dead last night in their hide out in Suna. Sasori of the red sand and Deidara the artistic killer, they were found with several gun hole and their throat cut. We have word that the blonde hair Assassin was at the hide out last night and probably killed them. We were just told that the assassin had assistance with the sand demon and the hidden mist killer. If you see them please alert YOU'RE local authorities."**

Gaara's eyes narrow, Haku grabbed a knife and dug it into the table as Naruto let out a deep sigh. He placed the paper in the trash and stood up. Naruto turned to Ino who was steadily eating; He gave her a glace which made her run up the stairs.

"Naruto the plan?" Gaara asked.

"Well if Sasuke is attacking anyone who stood against him, then the next one will be…" Naruto placed his head in his hands and began to think of everyone Sasuke had problems with.

Kiba stood up straight, and looked in both directions before running to the window. Outside were several helicopters circling the school. In the distance sirens could be heard as over twenty police cars pulled in front of the gate. Kiba turned to Naruto before shaking his head.

"Dude, it looks like Sasuke is finally winning." He said as a voice over a megaphone could be heard.

"Naruto Uzimaki, Gaara no Subaku and Haku Momochi." The voice said, "We have you surrounded, please come out with your hand I the air and no one will be hurt." Naruto stood up as Ino came back down with two duffle bags.

"Gaara, Haku you know what to do." Naruto said.

"Yes." The both said. They stood up and walked out side into the school court yard. Haku walked over to the fountain in the middle as Gaara stood by the door. With in second a thick fog covered the school as Gaara brought up a wall of sand. The police fired into the school as Naruto laughed. He was now dressed in his code black uniform.

"Your protection methods aren't going to protect you for long." said the voice. Now Naruto recognized it, it was an officer who had once asked him question about Sasuke disappearance, Ibiki Morino. Naruto ran over to back of the school to a shed which he had once hid in.

"Naruto come now and we will drop the charges for the other murders that didn't involve the Akatsuki." Ibiki yelled, he was trying to get Naruto to come, which is failing. Naruto pulled the shed doors open revealing a black and red Saleen s5s raptor. He opened the door before hearing an explosion followed by several rapid firing. He stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out to the front of the school.

"Gaara, Haku get over here." He called out as the two men ran over to Naruto, "we need to leave now, if we stay, everyone here will be killed." Gaara nod his head as Haku let a sigh. "We leave and head on to the freeway, then we split after the tenth mile, we must lose them in order to take the plan into effect." Naruto opened the glove compartment, pulled out two phones and handed them to them. Gaara looked at it with a disgust face before pocketing it. Gaara walked off to his jeep as Haku to his bike. They revved their engines as Ino ran over to the Saleen and got in.

"Kiba, keep everyone safe." Naruto yelled as he full throttled out into the police fill streets with Gaara and Haku tailing behind him.

They pulled onto the on ramp to the freeway as the Ambu agent vehicles came into the pursuit. Naruto swerved in and out of traffic as the Ambu started to fire at him. About the nine mile mark, Naruto pulled out one of the phones and called up Haku and Gaara as he turned onto a ramp.

"Yo…this is it, keep safe and don't get caught." Naruto looked into the rear view mirror to see Haku nod his head as he turned right onto a ramp which took his towards waterfall city. Gaara took the straight away to the city in the clouds as Naruto went left towards the center of the city. Naruto got off onto the metro street which lead to the Hyuga compound, Uchiha compound and the Namikaze compound. Know what he was after, Naruto went for the Namikaze compound. He looked into the rear view mirror to see that know one was behind them, before pulling to the ruins.

He stepped out of the car as Ino did the same. He looked around to see that everything wasn't ruins, but that it was still built. He began walking around the small village with in the city until he came upon brass iron gates. He pushed them open and walked through the white rose pathway to a manor door. He placed his hand one the door knob to open it but fail. He looked around the door to find no key hole but a place in graved into the door. It was a small twin dragon entwisted with each other. Naruto dug in his pockets and pulled out the necklace from the book and held it to the door. He slowly placed it in the engraving in the door. There was a creaking sound followed movement of many small gears in motion. The door opened and let out a gust of dust into Naruto's face.

"Man…this place must belong to my parents." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the many pictures of what looked like his father, mother and sister. He walked towards the kitchen to find a huge scorch mark and hole.

"Naruto look!" Ino called out. Naruto ran out of the kitchen into the study room where Ino was standing at pointing at the desk. Naruto walked up next to Ino, and saw what she had; another Namikaze book. He went to picked it up to read it, when Ino beat him to it. She held the book to her face before opening it and skimming the pages.

"Naruto…this is the last one. Book number 300." Ino said as she flipped through it once more, "the whole book is your sister's escape." Ino handed Naruto the book. He flipped open to a random page and began reading.

_I'm running through the Hyuga compound once more. This time a friend joined me, Hiashi Hyuga. He was a great help to me during my assassination of the head, but he doesn't seem to be as talkative like he was before. He dropped me off at the gate before running back to find his father dead, like we agree to. Once I made it across the wall to home, I was safe for the time being. After waiting a minute, I heard a scream followed by yelling. I peeked over the wall to see Hiashi's brother, Hizashi on the floor screaming in pain as Hiashi stood their. The elders got to the father before Hiashi could._

"_Damn it Rin." I thought as I jumped over the wall, "What I'm I thinking, I'm running straight back into the compound. What if Hizashi tells that I was the assassin that killed their father." she raised her chakra pressure so that her eyes turned red. She jumped onto the roof of the room, pulled out a kunai, paper and pen. She scribbled something on the paper and threw it through the skylight. _

_Everyone jumped back as the kunai landed by the father's body. Hiashi walked up to the kunai and looked up to see Rins piercing red eyes before speaking._

"_Elders…the Uchihas killed my father." Hiashi said as he pulled out the kunai from the ground, "They say that they will kill every clan that looks down on the Uchiha clan's power." The elders grabbed the scrap paper and walked off. Hiashi helped his brother up before walking out of the room as Rin fell through eh skylight behind them. Hiashi stopped and turned._

"_The Uchiha's Rin?" He asked._

"_I-i-I had stopped them from hurting your brother." Rin plead, "I can't let another Hyuga die tonight." Hiashi turned around and walked off._

"_I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. You Rin must leave while you can. My clan isn't that stupid like the…._

"Shit!" Naruto said loudly as he slammed the book on the table. Ino flinched as Naruto turned and walked off to the backyard. Ino came back and walked off after Naruto. Their was a knock on the door followed by foot steps. Ino spun around towards the door. An old lady walked in. She stared at Ino before a smile crept across her face.

"What?" Ino asked.

"You're the person that own that car in the front." The old lady said. Naruto walked back inside. The old lady turned and faced him. Her eyes widened as she assaulted him head on.

She low kicked him, but Naruto jumped into the air and back down on top of a table. The old lady pulled her cane apart making a staff as Naruto pulled out two kunai's. They clashed with each other; sending wood chips and sparks flying everywhere. The door slammed opened again, this time a young teenage girl ran in. She ran in front of Naruto as he came down at the old lady.

"Move!" Naruto barked.

"N-n-no…you not h-h-hurting my grandma." The young girl said. Naruto slid the kunai's backing into his back pockets. The old lady walked over to the staff on the floor and put it back into a cane before facing Naruto.

"Your Minato's boy." She said.

"Yes…what about it." Naruto responded.

"Hmm…how you've grown in eighteen years." A smile came across her face, "You were such a cute little baby, unlike her." She looked at Ino, making Ino glare.

"How do you know us?" Naruto asked.

"Let's eat…you must be starving after that little ruffle.'" The old lady walked out of the manor with the teenage girl following. Naruto shrugged and followed, leaving Ino mad.

Naruto and Ino sat around a table with the old lady as the girl placed down plates of food in front of them. Now that Naruto was more aware of his surrounding, he noticed that the girl was the lady from the Oro Tec, the one who was sitting at the front desk. Unlike Ino, Naruto was happy to have found someone who knows about his past.

"So…old lady, what do you know about the Namikaze clan?" Naruto asked. The old lady closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well…we were not the most favorable clan in Konaha." She said, "We…unlike the Uchiha's and Hyuga's, we were known to be the ones who had the most control over the battle field in war. But when your father came to be Hokage, the others started to think that he would abuse his power, by placing the Namikaze clan into the center of Konaha's military and arm forces. Then it happened. The Namikaze Massacre. The Uchiha's and Hyugas under the direct order of the three old geezers were to assassinate us all. But the Hyuga's were already under the control of your father, had warn us earlier of the attack."

"So…I shouldn't kill Hiashi." Naruto said.

"No…he was actually hired by your father to watch you as a guardian. Your sister on the other hand, was lethal. She died protecting you, and that Uchiha bastard Madera, didn't help. Her death was on him, as well for your Fathers. Now you didn't come here to learn about you Father and sister's death did you?"

"No…I want to know about the truth of the Dein-Dane's true power."

"Well…it falls under the truth of our clan. The first Hokage, when he died, he transformed the nine tail fox's power into a Genkki-kenki of the Namikaze clan. Legend told that one person will be born with the full power of the Nine Tail fox power. As you should know, two were born with it, which leads to the killings. But what they didn't know that both share the same blood. You and your sister were the two babies born with the complete power. Unlocking the full power will lead to your body becoming the fox itself. This was proven by your sister. Let me see the book." Naruto handed the old lady the last Namikaze book. She flipped through the pages before handing back to him. "Read."

_I just learned the secret to my clan's power. I'm planning on using it against the Uchiha clan's leader Uchiha Madera. He will not know what hit him. But if I do use this, I hope that my brother will not have to use it. Speaking of which, Uzimaki Naruto, if your are reading this and are planning on using it like me, DON'T! This will kill you like it did to most of the people who tried it, but please use it as a last resort, I don't what to see you die and appear in the after life young looking._

_Kakashi has just left with my brother and Obito's dead body. He plans on burying him behind our house underneath the cherry blossom tree. As for my brother, he will be under the care of Tsuyoi Musha academy. Their I hope he will live a life free from this clans bloody past and hopes he makes a great Hokage some day. Now that my life span is coming to it end here, I must reveal something to Kakashi, I was always in love with you, even though you probably hate me for forcing your father to death protecting us and the lost of Obito, I kinda want to have a baby with you. So if you find this Kakashi, I still love you._

"Boring…So she died." Naruto said. Ino slapped him across the face. Naruto turned and looked at Ino. "What?!"

"She is your sister, be more human than some lab rat." Ino said, "Now keep reading."

"Fine." Naruto looked back down and began to read more.

_The last from of the Dien-Dane, is the Fox itself. I wait under the bridge by the lake in the Uchiha compound. Madera will appear at the bridge at midnight every night, since he gain power. I coming to him for help, Hiashi abandon me after he showed me his daughter and nephew. He didn't want to help me, thinking he will lose his life like his brother. Then he came, the long raven black haired Uchiha leader._

"_Madera Uchiha?" I said as I jumped in front of him. He panicked before smiling…_

"Screw it, SHE IS BORING!" Naruto said, "My sister had lost her mind. What happen to the one who kicked everyone's ass for telling her off?"

"Well Naruto, it looks like that was your reason for killing people." The old lady said, "You had kept you sister anger in the books to yourself and unleashed it upon the world when you kill." Naruto's eyes widened as he finally noticed it. "Well its getting late, Lillian please shows our guest to a room."

"Yes grandma." Lillian said. She turned to Naruto and Ino, "Please follow me." She walked off with Naruto and Ino following. She came to a stop at a door and opened it. "I know it's not much like the dorms at the academy, but this the Namikaze best."

"Thank you." Ino said as she pushed Naruto inside. She closed the door and glared at Naruto. "Now explain to me about that little scene down there."

"It's nothing. I was just mad that I couldn't find anything about the Dien-Dane." Naruto answered as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Whatever." Ino walked over to the bed and took a seat, "So who is taking the shower first."

"You."

"Wha-. Okay ill go first, but go and get our stuff out the car." Ino stood up and walked over to the small bathroom.

Naruto walked out the room to return five minutes later with the duffle bags off whatever Ino packed. Naruto could hear the shower water running as he set the bags on the bed. He let out a sigh before digging through his pockets for a small velvet red box. He opened it to see the small diamond ring in the center. The water stopped in the bathroom, Naruto quickly turned and slid the box in his pocket. The door opened showing Ino in a towel wrapped around her body. She smiled at Naruto and walked over to her bag and pulled out bags after bags. Naruto let out another sigh before waked up behind Ino, grabbing her waits and kissed her on the neck.

"What?" Ino barked making Naruto walked backwards.

"I-i-i-I just want t-t-to." Naruto went down on one knee in front of Ino and pulled out the box and showed it to her, "W-w-will you marry m-m-me?" Ino stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. Should she yes or no, should she live with him for ever or wait for some one else.

"I-i-i-i…"

* * *

**So should Ino marry Naruto or not. This is Naruto's last blood relative and they both were already engaded with each other at birth.**

**Well click the review button at the bottom and review.**


End file.
